


Please... Call Me Home...

by PacifistHarmony



Series: Please...Call Me Home..., Home of the Past, & I Am Home [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Steven (Not now but later on), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluorite basically needs a lot of things, Fluorite really needs some hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper is very scary, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Greg (To Rose Quartz), Married Kailynn (To Lars), Married Lars Barriga (To Kailynn), Married Rose Quartz (To Greg), Original Character Death(s), Other, Papa Pink Steven (Not now but later on), Past Charater Death(s), Pink Steven and Steven are Dating, Romance, Rose is alive in this AU, Spinel falls in love, Steven is a human in this AU, Traditional Art, action related violence, family bonds, mentions of past trauma, past angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistHarmony/pseuds/PacifistHarmony
Summary: Fluorite was killed by a gem.. but her gem survived, but at what cost?Purple Fluorite had lost everything and everyone she held dear; she finally had enough of her relaity and realized her new Powers; she decided to leave her old life behind and go to other Universes to see if they were better or different than hers...What she didn't expect to happen was that she would end up in one that could heal all of her pain and meet two important people that would be the key...Would they heal her completely? Or would her inner demons and past memories get the best of her and destroy whatever she had left or her sanity and her gem?One things for sure: This Steven and Pink Steven who calls himself "Agate" happily give her more love than she knows what to do with. Or how to handle it for that matter.
Relationships: Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/ F OC, Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Spinel (Steven Universe)/F OC
Series: Please...Call Me Home..., Home of the Past, & I Am Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980320
Kudos: 5





	1. Held In a Path of New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Stevencest. Meaning, Steven is in love with his gem, or the 'Pink' version of himself and they are already dating in the beginning of the story! 
> 
> If the prospect of this pairing squicks you out or otherwise is Not For You, please turn back now. You have been warned what the romance pairing is, so if you do not like Stevencest please leave.
> 
> Also, this story involves with OC X Spinel because ever since I seen Spinel on screen, I found her adorable and she deserves more love! (P.S. This is my first fanfic here so I don't know what I'm doing!) 
> 
> This story was inspired by the lovely DizzyComet's Story: Call Me Yours. Please read her story because it is Amazing!~ I will admit, I have used some wordings, but make note that I did NOT copy or paste any of her works. I wrote some of them, but not all of it! So please don't take it the wrong way! So, in that way: Disclaimer: The Couple, PinkSteven, (don't know what their ship name would be) but they along with the AU and some of the words that look similar to the words in CMY, they belong to DizzyComet! They do NOT belong to me in any way shape or form, what does being to me is my Oc, some other characters and this specific story plot belongs to Me!

**_I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣt̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ h͚̖̜̍̃͐u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚_ **

  
  


**_I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣt̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ h͚̖̜̍̃͐u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅh͚̖̜̍̃͐…!_ **

  
  


**_I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ g͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉ h͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑!..._ **

  
  


**_P̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑!... L͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉ h͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑!.._ **

  
  


**_I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊…_ **

  
  


**_P̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑…_ **

  
  


**_L͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊!_ **

  
  


**_L͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊.…_ **

  
  


**_L͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊… m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋E̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑…_ **

  
  


**_L͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨE̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ M̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋E̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ O͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊U̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ F̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉R̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆O͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊M̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋ T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊H͚̖̜̍̃͐I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣS̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ N͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣG͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿H͚̖̜̍̃͐T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊M̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋A̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍R̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆E̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑!!!_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_H͚̖̜̍̃͐u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈h͚̖̜̍̃͐?..._ **

  
  


**_W̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂h͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊’s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚… A̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍… P̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ?_ **

**_T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊h͚̖̜̍̃͐i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣs̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚!... T̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊h͚̖̜̍̃͐i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣs̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣg͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿h͚̖̜̍̃͐t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨ c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅh͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑!_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣm̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋ s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨ…_ **

  
  


**_I̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ j͇̗̲̞̪̹̝̫̞ͬ͐̀ͧ̿u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑…_ **

  
  


**_And just like that…. The portal shifted behind the hidden figure, and the portal closed just as the door began to open…_ **

“ _Honey?... I'm back, I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I-..._ ”

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

【F】【l】【u】【o】【r】【i】【t】【e】?...

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
  


**_Almost 2 months later…:_ **

  
  


_It was just another lovely early afternoon here in Beach City._

The sun was bright in the sky, but cotton like clouds drifted past it lazily, breaking up its rays. The people around it were going on with their days without a care in the world in their peaceful city. 

Nearby a beach was a cute beach house that on the very top looked like an ancient statue of some sorts… The soft sunlight trickled inside a bedroom that was occupying no one as of that moment. Everything was peaceful and quiet inside the room. That is until a gentle jingle of a doorknob interrupted it. A cloaked head slowly poked inside the room and looked around. 

Once they deemed it safe, they entered and closed the door behind them. They slowly walked around, taking in the scenery of the bedroom before them. The cloaked figure stopped, just standing there in the middle of the room.

The figure noticed the balcony slideway door, walked towards it, gently opened the door, took a single step outside, then watched the sky above them as they took a deep breath; a breath that she believed that didn't deserve to take; and exhaled softly at the breeze as she slowly opened her diamond pupiled eyes.

Her tiny claws grabbed her hood and pulled it down to reveal her face. 

**_The figure turned out to be a small corrupted gem._ **

**_But something was different than the other ones…. She didn't look like a deranged monster from the rest of the gems._ **

**_Her name… Is Purple Fluorite._ **

**_She looked like she had more control and still knew her surroundings. Like she was trying to keep herself in check before the rest of the corruption took hold of her body._ **

From where she was standing; she could hear the sounds of gulls calling in the distance, the waves breaking on the shore of the beach. The entire scenery was so familiar, yet unfamiliar to her, as if she has no idea where she is, or she hasn't seen the sunlight for quite a while. She thought she was in another fueled nightmare that slowly took away her insanity and was still back at that wretched tower.... 

  
  


But, _no_. 

  
  


It took a few moments for Purple to really believe she wasn’t having an anxiety, or an agony fueled hallucination. She was actually here… Inside a room, far away from being hurt and inside a Steven's room! 

Steven’s room in this reality was very different from the one that exists in Purple Fluorites. The posters and paintings on the walls were different, there were some star shaped fairy lights strung across the wall by the bed. Gauzy, white curtains framed the glass window and door out to the balcony. But the crystal geode lamp matched the one that had been on _her_ Steven’s nightstand, even the bed was also covered with the same white down filled duvet. Those two objects were the only things that remained the same. The rest of the room however, looked so forgein to her... As if she was in a new place, which isn't too far from the mark.

Purple went back inside, went next to the bed, took a small whiff of the duvet and was overtaken by the scent. This Steven’s scent was all over the room. It may be a different Steven, But she remembered with a very clear clarity what _her_ Steven smelled like, those days when she was so small and a human gem hybrid...not a full gem… how she remembered when he would hug her close, whisper sweet lullabies to her, and kiss the top of her head. But ever since the tragic event that made a huge impact on everyone, the scent that used to linger around her scent to indicate that she had two parents, had slowly drifted away to only have a single lingering scent. 

She soon started to think about Fluorite's death, remembering how she died, and how she had to die alone on the ground… Yes the small gem was there when it happened and tried all of her might to save her human; but she ended up being stuck inside a stupid bubble! Since that day, Purple had barricaded herself in Fluorite’s old room and refused to come out for anyone. For she blamed no one but herself for being so weak to save her purpose of existing.

She would cover herself on the same small blanket and huddle in her human’s bed long after her smell had faded from the sheets, but never on a blanket in which she sometimes used as a small shawl that covered her upper arms and down the middle of her back. It's been nearly folded and stored inside her gem along with other things she took with her before she left her old reality.

Now in this room it was nearly overpowering. PF ran a hand over the bed and shivered at the familiar fluffy and soft duvet. She remembered how she would sleep next to her Steven when she was very young after she had a nightmare… remembering before everything went downhill for her, to just sit on them for only a couple of hours or more when no one was around in the house. Once she heard them coming back, she would immediately go back to her room and huddle on the old bed, knowing after a point that all the gems and her human family in her reality gave up on trying to get her out. 

Unable to resist the temptation, she carefully pulled back the covers. Purple was surprised to see that this Steven had some heavy weighted blankets underneath the duvet along with five different colored pillows. Then something else caught her eye; a Cookie Cat plushie! She wondered if… but she immediately shook her head at the growing thought… She didn't have to let her thoughts deter her. After a few moments of hesitation, she slid between the sheets, nearly trembling as she pulled the covers back over herself; her cloak makeshifting as a thin blanket that covered her small body.

She turned her head a bit to stare at the plushie….. Then she grabbed it and pulled it close to her chest, the soft plush toy fit so snug in her arms and she made sure she didn't rip it. 

Steven’s warm scent, the soft smell of soothing fabric softener, and the fragrance from the body wash he used all intertwined together. Even the smell of the actual treat of the Cookie Cat overwhelmed her senses. She closed her eyes and burrowed further under the covers until she was completely underneath, and curled into a ball with the toy in her arms. Like a tiny kitten or a puppy hugging their favorite toy to sleep.

_She hadn’t felt this peaceful in a while. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt this way._

PF decided that she would just stay like this for a little bit while she waited for Steven that lived here in this reality to return. Once PF would see him and be reassured that her Mom and Grandmother Sapphire was speaking the truth that there were other dimensions where Steven and the others never went through the grief and agony that _her_ family went through and was happy, actually living, and thriving with the Earth. Even though she knew that there was only one of her, she’s fine with it. She believed that she couldn’t stand the sight of another of herself in any kind of dimension. 

Seeing that any other Steven in any other Universe was happy and would give people the most genuine smile that she had ever seen, would actually make her happy. 

Maybe once she saw that, she’d finally have the closure she so desperately needed to conquer the pain that her Steven inflicted onto her. She would try to go to another reality and figure out how to live the rest of her existence without her beloved half. For her own closure, _that’s another story_. 

She breathed out, intending to get up to find someplace to wait until she could see Steven again. Maybe she’d go on top of the temple’s statue or the lighthouse. That would give her the vantage point she needed to see when Steven came home from wherever he was. 

Steven was probably out on a mission or hanging out with the gems, Aunt Kailynn or Grandpa Greg. He would likely be back in the early evening, that’s how it usually was before anyway from what she’s been told by her Aunt Kailynn or Grandpa Greg whenever she _did_ go out.

**_Then_ ** **_…. And_ ** **_only_ ** then, was to just get some air. _Even if she didn't even need it to breathe… She felt like she didn't deserve it._

~~**_Why should she?..._ ** ~~

She would get up in a moment, but for now; she was just suddenly very tired and extremely comfy where she is... The bed was warm and smelled like home to her before everything came crashing down. She’d shut her eyes while she relaxed for a minute, and then she’d leave the house and find a better place to look around.

  
  


**_O̥n̥e̥ H̥o̥u̥r̥ L̥ḁt̥e̥r̥…._ **

The front door opened to reveal a family of 9 people… Well sort of 9 people. 

If you count 7 of them that are actually gems, but they're treated like human beings no matter what. 

Two of them were actually human, well one of them is. 

The actual human was a young adult named Steven Rea Quartz “ **_Demayo_ **” Universe! He's 21 years old and he's living the happy life…. Well the happy life that he can get when he's a Crystal Gem soldier like his mother and the rest of his family members. He has short styled curled hair, wearing some earrings, one of them.is a yellow star to match the symbol of the Crystal Gems. He was wearing a purple jacket that had some pale and white stars on the back, blue swirls were traveling on the sleeves and in the front, making the entire jacket look mystical and pretty. Underneath the jacket, he wore a long sleeved blue t-shirt that has stars on each sleeve which were a dark teal color. He was also holding onto a duffle bag that held stuff that he needed, such as clothes, some hoodies and other things.

Next to him was his boyfriend whom he's been dating for almost a whole month and a few days. The boyfriend in question was a pink gem that had poofy curly hair that was a fuschia color. He wore a simple hot pink T-shirt with a star logo in the front of it which was a pale pink. His skin was pink but the thing that made him different was his eyes and that he was semi corrupted. He only had Quartz stone like horns on his head and dark pink claws for fingers. His pupils were diamond shaped. His name is Pink Agate. He's been with the Crystal Gems for almost 2 months and everything has been peaceful as of this point, the only thing was when they had to deal with the corrupted gems but that's nothing they can't handle.

“Thanks again for letting us stay over, Kailynn! It was nice to see my little nieces and nephew again!” Steven thanked the young adult on his left. She had very short and poofy brown hair, she was taller than Steven. She had a slim yet curved body and a diamond wedding ring was on her ring finger. It appeared that she was happily married and had children. This human's name, Is Kailynn Barriga.

Kailynn is like a step-sister to him, because Pearl found her when she was a small toddler while he was still a 4 month old baby. So, Pearl took her in and raised her as her own, so that would make them family, like cousins but they act more like siblings. They're a year and a couple of months apart but she's very overprotective of him, strangest thing is that she was part gem. Her gem is literally inside her chest, but bits of them are seen on her fingernails and they're small to see if you don't have a keen eye. Her gemstone is a rainbow hemimorphite in the shape of a rose. So she's stronger than Steven because of her gem strength.

She's married to Lars for almost 2 years and they have 3 children, one girl named Ponyo and twins a boy and a girl named Kiki and Crescent, and sometimes she'll help out her mother and her gem family on missions and would always make time to hang out with her younger brother! 

Actually, she was one of the first people to approve of Pink and Steven's relationship when they first announced it to the family. That doesn't mean she won't hurt him if he hurt her baby brother. Sometimes, even though Pink would never admit it, that gem hybrid scared him whenever she got angry.

“Oh Steven, it's always a pleasure to let my entire gem family spend some time with my little growing family! Especially you, Mom. Seriously though! You wouldn't believe how many voicemails and text messages I got from her; begging and pleading for me to go see her little grandbabies!” The daughter of Pearl said as she let out soft giggles. 

“Well, excuse me for being careful and precise! I always worry for my little baby and my grandbabies!” A slim gem with peach hair color, a pearl gemstone resided on the top of her forehead and was wearing a simple outfit, an almost Ballerina/dancer outfit with a small star on her chest, she also had a sky blue ribbon around her waist and a halfway bow behind her back. Her name is Pearl.

“Pearl, Kailynn is an adult now, I'm pretty sure she needs some time with her family, don't you, Kai?” Another woman who wore shades that hid her eyes and had a soft square afro hair, her skin was an almost maroon color and her outfit was purple, the star was on the side and outlined with another one. Her pants were two different colors, the right was a dark red and the left was a navy blue. She was a tall gem, taller than Pearl. Her gemstones are two different gems, A Ruby and a Sapphire but they were both red. Her name is Garnet. She's a fusion given form by two gems who are in love. 

Kailynn nodded at the question. “Sometimes, Aunt Garnet yes, but I love it when my family is together, it's my favorite thing to do.” She replied as she hugged her mother and her brother. They both smiled happily and hugged her back. 

“Alright, Kailynn, let me put my bag back, Pink, go hang out with Kailynn and the others until I come back.” Steven said as he readjusted the bag on his shoulder and started heading towards the stairs that led him towards his bedroom. The family members started heading towards the living room to chat and relax for the time being until Steven came back. 

Once Steven opened his door, he sighed in content and tossed the duffle bag on his bag and went to take off his jacket until he heard a small, little, meek, squeak. That made him stop in his tracks and started looking around. He heard a little coo and turned immediately, his guard was up. He now realized the small little lump underneath his duvet! It matched the small little squares that it took him a second to notice it. 

He slowly walked towards his bed, to not make a sound so that way he could investigate it. He slowly lifted the duvet to see what it was. His heart stopped for a second to see what it was. 

It was a gem! And a **_Corrupted one!_ **She was sleeping and most of her body was covered with a blue cloak like a small blanket. He was about to call Pink or anyone downstairs to come help him out…. But he took a closer look… Something made him stop from doing what he was going to do. She looked peaceful and it looked like she needed it…. 

Somewhere in his heart told him to leave her be… Let her have some peace, quiet and rest…. He unconsciously reached to touch her face… When he did, she smiled softly in her sleep and leaned closer to his touch. He felt himself smile softly and touched a part of a bang. He reluctantly had to let his hand part away from her and he slowly put the duvet down, covering back and backed away from the bed. 

He realized what he did and groaned in his mind as he put a hand to his face. What did he just do?! He touched a sleeping corrupted gem!... Then again, his boyfriend is a corrupted gem and he had touched him while he slept…. But this felt different and he didn't know why. 

He gently took off his jacket and hung it up on his coat rack. He opened his door, stopped for a sec and turned to look at the small little lump on his bed. He chuckled softly and decided he'll check on her later on today, whenever he had the chance. With that in mind; he closed the door and went back to his lover.

  
  


**_8 H̥o̥u̥r̥s̥ L̥ḁt̥e̥r̥….._ **

  
  


At that moment, the small gem was still at the same spot from before. 

She was having a silent sleep, no dreams or nightmares plaguing her slumber this time... that was until it was tampered with when she sensed someone near her as she slept.

Agitated, she curled up tighter into a smaller ball, holding the plush closer to her chest. If it was one of…. **_Them_ ** again, just coming into the tower to just lecture her at what she had done this time; she would just ignore them, they should know better by now that she wouldn’t talk to any of them. Especially....

~~**_W H I T E….._ ** ~~

  
  


She suddenly felt the cool air of the room waft over her as the cover of the duvet was gently lifted up.

PF opened her eyes in alarm and was alerted awake as her eyes, realizing that she wasn't in the tower as she thought she would be… But on a bed, her eyes met another pair, peering down at her with bemused curiosity. She knew that face anywhere, it was a face she knew since the day she was born into her world...

**_It was Steven!_ **

“Hi there,” this world’s Steven said in a soft voice while giving her a gentle smile. “You’ve been sleeping for quite awhile, are you awake now?”

At once, Purple felt a barrage of emotions slam into her like someone had pressed her onto a wall and refused to stop and kept on going until she either poofed or broken.

Because Steven was standing right there, alive and whole. No baggy bruises underneath his eyes from not having slept well, no beard to indicate that he was older… nothing. He was perfectly healthy, happy, and younger from her Steven. She hadn’t accounted how she’d feel once she saw him, that was a flaw, the emotional variable she hadn’t thought of.

PF reeled back in fear, the cloak hiding her body, along with the plushie. She hadn’t intended for Steven to see her! The plan had just been to make sure he was okay and then leave! Simple as that! And yet she didn't even do that... _How pathetic..._

“Hey. It’s okay, you don’t need to be afraid.” Steven’s eyes roved over her. “So, I can tell you’re a corrupted gem, but I’ve never seen one like you before. Well sort of… Is everything okay? Do you need any help?”

That was when PF immediately felt self conscious of herself. After her Fluorite had died, **_that and among many other things_ **, she'd become corrupted. Her hands and feet had changed color, permanently looking like they were stained pale purple mixed with white and her fingertips now ended in tiny claws like a still growing puppy. She grew several dark blue spots with an outline of light pink around it on her stomach area, some on her neck and a couple on her cheeks. She had pale purple bruises under her eyes from her crying on and off again for years. And the horns on her head stood out like small thorns, not to mention that they were short, on a rose. In fact, she had actual thorns and a big, beautiful purple rose growing on one side of her upper right forehead near her horn.

She hadn’t cared for it much before, but now this Steven was looking at her and could see the shameful, ugly corruption she'd become.

Steven frowned a little, his dark eyes soft with concern, “Hey, I don’t think you’re ugly, you actually look cuter than the other gems that I've seen. Besides, your horns are very pretty!” He smiled sweetly, “They look like tiny quartz stones that are just popping out from the ground. I also like this rose growing next to that horn. If I'm correct, this one was a late bud and grew into something beautiful.”

PF was too busy panicking to realize Steven had heard her thoughts. She didn’t know what to do! She hadn’t planned for this. And now she was face to face with the only person she wanted to talk to, but was too scared and shameful to ever get close to. 

This world’s Steven looked extremely different from her Steven. He looked younger than hers, who was in his 40's, but this Steven was still obviously a young adult. He looked like he was 20 years old according to the photo album she found lying around in the room. His jaw was just a little angular and the curve of his cheek not as pronounced. This Steven’s hair was different too, his hair was cut shorter and more styled instead of the thick halo of curls he had worn, not to mention he started growing curls near the end of his hair so he would put up his hair in a ponytail in Purple’s reality. 

These big differences didn’t negate the fact that the, smaller than the average size, **_(stuck)_ ** 12 year old Purple Gem wanted him though. Didn’t detract from the fact that this was her Steven. 

No… Not hers… not, _hers_. Hers had moved away from home, taking her mother with him. He didn’t want anything to do with her anymore, and she’s never gonna get him back.

“Why don’t you come out so we can talk?” Steven said in that same gentle voice, like he was talking to a wild animal. “I can't help but ask… How come you shapeshifted your face to almost look like me but a girl version? Not that I’m mad or upset about it! I just- “ 

_‘I… I didn’t… S-shapeshift.’_

Steven blinked softly. “You… you didn’t?” He rubbed his head. “Um, wait a second.... Did I just hear your voice in my mind?”

Purple was alarmed with the question, she was going to answer but then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and sensed the vibrations of the floor as someone neared Steven’s bedroom. PF, unsure of what to do, scrambled off the bed and hid underneath it. At once she started cursing at herself, why hadn’t she just run out the room and jumped off the balcony?!

Steven soon crouched down and peered under the bed at Purple with an amused smile.

“C’mon bud. I _swear_ I won’t hurt you. I can tell that you won’t hurt anyone, so let’s talk.” 

Purple froze when she heard the door to Steven’s bedroom open.

**“Steven, the others just left for another mission and said they won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon or a bit later than that. Kailynn also said that she's gonna bring her family tomorrow when the others come back…. Hmm? Are you looking for something?”** A very familiar voice asked which made PF’s eyes open once more. 

Steven sat up to look up at the one who spoke. “Oh, hey Pink! I’m talking to a purple gem that has a face that looks sort of like you and me under the bed!”

There was a pause. **“Really? May I see?”**

That was when the still cloaked gem started to freak out even more and slowly started to back up into the dark end of the bed. Steven looked back and smiled reassuringly. “Hey, it’s okay. There's no need to be afraid. Pink Agate is really nice, he looks just like me! Come here, but just be slow and careful, she’s very skittish.” 

**“Okay.”**

The steps came closer but they were gentle, the next thing she saw she didn’t or couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Dark pink bruises stained his toes and his skin was pink. Then his pants were revealed and it was dark magenta, like an almost maroon or dark shade of pink. A short sleeved T-shirt as far as she could see, his fingers were like claws like hers.... His hands were seen next and then Purple’s breath was taken away by what she saw. Or matter… on **_Who_ ** she saw. 

It was **_another_ **Steven… But this one was pink and corrupted like her, and had diamond eyes for his pupils like she did… but why? This Steven is with him, he had no reason to be corrupted! Why is he corrupted when his other half is well and alive?! 

The Pink Steven blinked at her with surprise and soon gave her a soft smile. **“Hey there. None of us will hurt you. Steven is too nice to hurt someone. You wanna come out of there?”**

The purple gem gently shook her head softly as she felt a pang in her chest that she didn’t think she would feel again when it felt related to her Steven. Not to mention a PTSD moment when she first saw him due to him being a complete gem.

Steven sighs softly but smiles weakly. “Okay then. I’m going to get some food, I’ll bring some up to you. Agate, come with me. I need someone to help me out so I won’t hurt myself while making something by accident.”

  
  


She made a face as she heard the name that Steven gave to his gem… Why would he call him Agate? 

**“Okay. You, stay right there. We’ll be back.”** Pink **“Agate”** said as they both stood up and walked away out of the room as she silently watched them doing so.. 

Once she heard the door closing, indicating that they both left, she waited until both Steven’s footsteps were halfway down the stairs before she bolted out from under the bed and fled off the balcony straight outside her cloak fluttering in the night. She still held the cat plushie in her hands, it's as if she didn't want to let it go just yet.

If you listened carefully; you could almost hear the flaps of wings… 

  
  


**_L͙a͙t͙e͙r͙: O͙n͙ t͙h͙e͙ L͙i͙g͙h͙t͙h͙o͙u͙s͙e͙ r͙a͙i͙l͙i͙n͙g͙:_ **

  
  


PF was crouched on the railing of the lighthouse, and staring down at Steven’s house pensively while holding onto the toy with one of her hands.

She needed to go back home, back to her reality. Right. _Now_. That had been her entire purpose of coming here, right? 

That's the main reason why she jumped between worlds. 

PF had accidentally figured that out when she screamed, another term of that is shriek, she was able to rip open a tear through the fabric of reality… Like a portal that has the colors Blue, Pink and purple mixed together. It had been the main reason why she had gotten here in the first place. She couldn't really understand why or how she was able to do it, but she guessed Lion’s ability to teleport was somewhat similar. She knew that her power was very different from Lion or anyone else in her “family.”

All she ever wanted to do with that new power was make sure that Steven was still… Well, around his family members, and that he was happy with them. Not depressed and traumatized like hers was.

Like her entire family is and she believed that it never will go back to being genuinely happy and forget everything that happened to them. So many things… So much they lost… So _much…_

She tucked her knees to her chest and closed her eyes softly. She had to go back home. Go back to the gems and her mom…but… Why did her heart tell her not to?

What else was waiting for her? After Fluorite had died, she never left her room. Occasionally she would go to the place where she had been buried and slept there, hoping and trying to imagine she could still feel that special connection that they only have for each other. But of course, that was only the stage of denial that haunted her corrupted mind. 

She didn't belong here though. As time went on without her human, she started to believe that she didn't belong anywhere, nor belonged to anyone anymore… Tears started to burn in her eyes, feeling the hopelessness of the entire situation sink deep into her. 

“Hello?” 

**“What are you doing here?** ” 

Two intimately familiar voices said behind her that made PF flinch badly. She slowly looked to her left while still staying from her little perch on the lighthouse railing.

Something squeezed tight in her chest when she saw the two Stevens standing there, smiling or just stared at her. The one who looked just like her father was smiling softly at her, while the pink one was looking at her, as if he was judging her. It just looked like they appeared out of nowhere. Purple must've been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed. How had they even known to look for her here to begin with?

“We saw you up here.” Steven said with a slight laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Did you know that you glow? It’s really not hard to find you at night.”

Pink “Agate” chuckled softly as well. **“Yeah, you really should get in control of your glowing. I almost mistook you as the light itself.”**

PF’s eyes widened as she drank in this world's Steven’s words. He was like a beacon of light that drove away her darkness and a feeling of hope that she couldn't help but feel drawn to like a bug with a lightbulb… A kind of feeling that she couldn't help but be drawn to. Then again, she shouldn't say “He”… His gem is out and as she's been told; 

Steven is a fusion made of two people…. One a human and the other a full on gem. She knew better than to just say that. _She was once the same way too..._

She wanted to hug _them_ and never let go. She wanted to bury herself in that irresistible warmth and be held by it while being protected and be kept safe, safe from anything that would even hurt her, physically and mentally. 

She watched as she saw both of their cheeks turn either red or a light shade of pink of the lighter shade of color as his corrupted hands.

**“Oh. Um… Wow. Why does this sound familiar to me?... Almost like deja vu...”** Pink Agate said to himself as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Wow. That's um… _Intense._ Have we met somewhere before? Neither Pink Agate or me forget a gem we've met before.” 

PF gently shook her head. _No. We haven't met before._

**“Well, it certainly feels like you have met us but just doesn't want to say anything.”** PA said as he crossed his arms. The other Steven put a hand on his shoulder. “Pink! Be nice. Look, I know it's none of our business. But it seems like you're really, really hurting. I know I'm just a human, but I help corrupted gems all the time! Or I try to help them as much as I can I guess. Pink Agate mostly helps them out when I can't do anything else.” **“It's true. But only when Steven needs my help and that's it.”** They both stepped forward, Human Steven had his hands up and palms out in a gesture of peace while the other just had his arm crossed his chest. “Obviously you understand both of us, so can’t we just talk?”

PF only, **_barely_ **, resisted the growing urge to reach out to the both of them at the same time to hold them close like she always wanted. Instead she sank one of her claws into the metal railing underneath her, making it slightly creak under the pressure, close enough to make an imprint on it while the other pulled the toy close to her chest. 

_'My…. My...’_ She slowly thought to herself, unable to control her growing feelings. It was an anxious desperation that gnawed at her and tore her apart from the inside out.

She was disgusted at herself and felt a growing guilt building up inside her. How could she feel like this? Her Steven had moved away from Beach City yes, but he was alive… But… He never wanted her to get close to him ever since her Fluorite had died… She knew deep down that Steven in her reality could never see her as his daughter again. He would just see her as nothing but a nuisance. 

She could never say that to her family back in her reality about how she feels, because she slowly lost her feelings and emotions because of him. She had always looked up to him, and still does! No matter what Steven it is… So why.. Why does this feel so different to her? She never felt this feeling before for a long time now. This delicate, fragile, desperate, warped, innocence that she could feel burning at the facets of her gem. 

“I don't understand… Are you sure that we've never met before?” Steven asked with bewilderment. 

PF felt a mix of frustration, anger, and sadness that felt familiar that she’d known from before. Because two Stevens were right **_there in front of her_ **. And Purple had to leave them and go back to where she came from. 

This had been a **terrible** decision. This was **_torture_ **! Even worse than what she had to go through. Every atom in her body seemed to be screaming that these Stevens had one another but she wasn't a part of them at all. They only need each other. Pink Agate was Steven's gem, they have their own life. 

PF couldn’t stay here like this, couldn’t cope with being so close to both Steven and Pink “Agate”, yet unable to have him, whether they’re separate or together. Since she’d become corrupted, Purple had become more erratic. She didn’t nor couldn't trust herself, didn’t trust her own self control. 

Purple started to turn with the intention of jumping off the lighthouse and getting out of here. She was mid spring when arms were around her small waist and pulling her backwards from the railing; making her almost let go of the plush toy.

“Are you out of your **mind**?!” Steven asked furiously as he yanked PF back with him into the lighthouse as PA guarded the front as they held her, making PF become part of a Steven sandwich, her cloak making it feel like a soft blanket… 

  
  


_Steven Sandwich? More like a Fluorite in a Blanket…_

  
  


“I know you’re a gem but we’re over two hundred feet up! You could get hurt! How could you be so **_stupid_ **?!” Steven scolded as the three of them stumbled, and they all fell backwards into a pile on the floor, but neither of them hadn’t let go of Purple. 

Purple could have easily broken out of their hold, but found herself unable to even convince herself of trying to get away.

Because both Steven and Pink were holding her, Steven's chest against Purple's back while Pink was holding the two of them, making her face be in the crook of Pink's neck and shoulder blade and they were so incredibly soft, and warm… and… **_alive_ **. 

She could smell their scents, and they were both intoxicating. She could feel the atoms in her body practically sing with how right it felt to be touched by them. To be held by a Steven after…. _after..._

PF couldn’t stop the broken whimpers that escaped 

her mouth, or the tears that fell from her eyes and landed on Pink’s shoulder, slowly making it wet. 

She should _never_ have come here. Because now it was impossible to tear herself away from this world. Even though she's been here for at least 2 months…. How could she return back home, when all that waited for her was emptiness, loneliness, and Fluorrie’s cold room?

Both of them looked at another with concern and looked back at the small gem. Pink let them go slowly as Steven turned her around at the sound of her crying so PF had to face Steven and see his kind face worried over her. 

“Oh my… I am so sorry!” Steven said frantically as he gently rubbed Purple's back, “ I just panicked when I saw you about to jump off the railing, oh jeez, did I hurt you?! I didn’t think it was even possible for humans to hurt gems!” 

Purple sniffled a couple of times, her mind muddled from the surge of her own emotions; that is, until his words registered her and became confused at this…

_'H-human?'_

“Uh… Yeah. I'm a human. Have…. Have you never met a human before?” 

Purple stared softly, confusion all over her face as she raised her only left eyebrow. 

_'But... You're a gem. Like me and your friend.'_

**_“Uh… No, he is not. He's human.”_ **

“Pink's right. I'm not a gem. I'd feel like I’d know If I was? I mean, my mom's a gem and my boyfriend is a gem too, yes, but my dad and I are just normal humans.” He reached out and gently rubbed the tears from Purple's cheeks. “Like I said before, I didn't think humans can hurt gems. Are you alright?” 

That’s when those words hit some clarity and what was once a small spark, short circuited within her.

Steven let out a squeak of surprise when Purple’s hand was suddenly pushing under his shirt. 

“H-hey! Wait! Don’t do that! I’m very ticklish!” He tried to squirm away his giggles, but of course he was no match for PF’s surprising strength. 

Because Steven was right… They were both _right…_ He **_Is_ **a human. 

This Steven had no gem to indicate that he was half human, half gem. There was no gem at all! Instead of a gem, he had a navel, just like any other human.

This confused her greatly. When she came out of Fluorite’s half, Fluorrie’s gem was still intact with her body and was fine after that, all she had to do was fuse back with her. She thought it was the same thing with Steven and “Agate”, but she was deeply wrong. 

She now realized why this Steven and Pink Steven felt so different to her, a bit strange but not exactly in a bad way. Like something familiar turned the other way around.

Confused, yet curious; gently ran her hand over the soft curve of Steven’s stomach which only elicited more giggles from him. 

“C’mon, I said _stop_! It’s not fair that you’re using your gem strength!”

**“** ** _Alright_** **_you, knock it off. Or else you’ll make Steven die from laughter.”_**

Purple barely heard them, as at that moment her mind was frantically scrambling to decipher what this meant.

This Steven didn’t have a gem. And the gem that looked like him wasn’t his at all! What did all of this mean? Nothing, right? Purple still had to leave. Of course she did, she didn’t belong. Even though she doesn't exist in this world, it still meant that she never belonged here. She stared down at her clawed, purple hand which stood out in stark contrast against Steven’s skin. 

Steven had calmed down from his laughter and was looking up at PF curiously. “So, why did you think I was a gem?”

Fluorite pulled her hand away. Her eyes still stared at where Steven’s gem should have been.

_“I… I have to leave.”_ PF heard herself say softly. It had been years since she spoke again. The last time she spoke was with her lost gem friend. It was Fluorite’s voice, even the corruption hadn’t changed the dulcet tone or pitch of it. However, due to her being in Homeworld for half of her existence, it changed, morphed and made it almost sound like her grandmother, Pink Diamond, however, it just made her voice drop one octave, and that alone made her stop talking altogether because it brought up too many memories, too many feelings, too much pain. She couldn’t stand having some part of Fluorite like that if she can’t fuse with her like she was supposed to be and do and make her literally screamed her throat out until it was sore.

Steven slowly sat up and Pink Agate kneeled next to him as they both looked at the strange gem in front of them. “Leave? But, I have so many questions!... and your voice. I don’t know why, but when I heard it, I felt something in my heart just got squeezed from the inside… it makes me... happy, relieved, yet concerned all at the same time.” 

**“I don’t know why either, but I feel the same way.”**

Their statements made the small gem bite the inside of her bottom lip so hard; it started to burn! She wanted to tell them so badly, but she can't. She couldn't...

“Who _are_ you?” Steven asked gently. “Seriously, I can hear your thoughts- . And you keep talking about us like you know us but you keep saying you don’t, and I-.”

Steven looked at his lover, who scooted closer to him and Pink gently grabbed his hand and looked at Purple Fluorite. **“This is going to sound very weird, even for me. But, we both feel like-”**

They looked at each other, trying to find their words. “Pink and I feel like you **_belong_ ** _..._ to us?” Steven tried to explain anxiously while running a hand through his hair, tousling the brown curls. “That’s completely crazy though, right? We’re strangers! I’ve never met you before in my life!”

**“Yeah, it sounds insane, but that's how we both feel about you, even though this is our first encounter. Heck, I'm even talking to you and I never talked to anyone else before besides Steven!”**

"It's true! When I heard him talking to you back in our room, I was surprised!"

PF felt her eyes widen at their words. Something sparked inside of her, but she didn’t dare to inspect the feeling too closely. She didn't want to get false hope up in her system.

Steven nervously licked his lip, “When I first found you in my bed, and saw you sleeping, my mind instantly said: _‘that’s mine_ … _Don't ever let her go… Not even for a second.’_ . It was like I’d found something I’d lost or missing but didn’t know it.”

**“And when I saw you underneath that bed. I couldn’t help but feel like I should protect you with my entire being and with everything that I have from any harm. When I told Steven, he said he felt the exact same feeling I did.”**

Purple shivered softly and gently shook her head. _“Neither of you are crazy.”_ She said softly in the space between the three of them. “ _I feel the exact same thing.”_

“Will you please tell us who you are, and where you came from?” Steven asked. 

PF was scared, scared for the first time in a long time. _“I… it’s not… a very happy story… In factI don't think there's a lot of happy moments in my story to begin with...”_

**“That’s okay.”** Pink said. **“We still want to hear it. But** ** _only_** **_when_** **you're ready to tell us.”**

PF shook her head. _“Not now.”_ She couldn’t bear the thought, maybe someday she could. Her Fluorite had died 15 years ago as of today is the anniversary. She had done her part to celebrate it in a way she could before she left her old world, paid all of her respects to those who tried to reach out to her even when everyone else gave up, but the trauma of what happened to her after that was still fresh on her mind. 

Fluorite’s cold, corpse in the dead and decaying earth’s crust. Dark blood surrounded her body and filled her mouth with it, as she died by being stabbed by not only her stomach once where her gem lay, but was also severed by her left arm and almost cleaved off at the upper chest close to her neck. Her only arm intact was bent the way it shouldn't be, her eyes half lidded only to see the motion and lifeless eyes that indicate that they are not alive anymore, her leg crushed by one of the fallen debris of rock… It was a horrific sight to see when she was finally released from her bubble prison.

  
  


The crystal gems, Lars and Kailynn, her baby cousin, Fluorrie’s parents, even Spinel and the Diamonds, along with herself, were sobbing over her after she was pulled away from her only purpose by Steven. Purple immediately became corrupted by making her hair a darker color and spots growing on her face and a bit on her back and neck. The ground underneath them was painted by the dark red of Fluorrie’s blood. A color that should never be seen by anyone in their entire life.

The funeral was filled with somber and tears. Fluorite’s lifeless body, cleaned, sewn back together, or even popped back in place, then she was dressed in a blue with pink stars dress before being laid in a silk lined coffin. Perfect crystal white roses her friends, family, and all the gems of earth and Homeworld lay around her until they overflowed her coffin and piled on the floor around her like a fragrant cloud.

Not long after that, the trauma of her friend being shattered, the fusion that made her fuse with her by force, being imprisoned by the Diamonds, the main reason why her eyes are diamond shaped, her horns, and the reason why she hides her gem from everyone, it was so smooth and gentle back then, now it’s pointed to make it look like a diamond yet it still kept the same shape the way like Fluorite had it, not like **_Hers_ **!

PF started to shake at the memories of everything that she had to endure, and shook her head. _“I….can’t… I...”_

“That’s fine, but we’ll listen whenever you’re ever ready to.” Steven said.

Purple flinched when she felt Steven’s fingers gently stroke through her hair she almost dropped the Cookie Cat plush.

She jerked her head up, and Steven pulled his hand back quickly, apologetically. “Oh! I'm sorry! I just- You were sad and I wanted to- I should have asked first, though.” He sighed in exasperation at himself, he remembered how happy she looked when he touched her cheek… But that was when she was asleep. She's fully awake now and he bet she didn't like to be touched.

  
  


However, that's not the case at all.

Purple hadn’t recoiled from the touch because she had hated it. She’d just been startled. She hadn’t allowed anyone to touch her in any way since the day she was literally ripped away from Fluorite by Tanzanite’s magic. And then again when her best and only friend in years was shattered right in front of her. The last time someone attempted to touch her in an affectionate way was her Grandpa Greg….

Now, the sensation of Steven and Pink on her was all she wanted. She wanted it so much that her own gem started to _ache_ and it kinda hurt.

“ _Please…_ ” Purple said with a shaky voice. _“Please... Can you... again?”_

Slowly, Steven reached out and caressed his fingertips over Purple’s corrupted cheek like he had earlier today so what happened back at the room would happen now. Much to his surprise, the small gem eagerly leaned her face into his soft touch, wanting more. Pink kinda felt left out and decided to join in by gently caressing his sharp and pointed fingertips over Purple’s hair, making sure not to hurt her in the process. 

Soon, her eyes started to overflow with tears and she felt herself reaching out to both Stevens who are still alive, yet who are living happily together as a couple, (not that she didn’t mind. In fact, she found it cute.), and right there in front of her, and so _warm._

Purple wrapped her arms around the human, who he let out a cute, and surprised squeak but didn’t resist the embrace. Instead, he reached down and hugged her back, who started sobbing into his chest, her small body shuddering with breaths she didn’t even need to take. 

Pink and Steven looked at the small purple gem with concerned eyes. They’ve never seen a gem like her break down while being in control of herself before. Sure Pink Agate is different, but he’s a guy gem and had more control of himself, but she was slightly unstable but had enough willpower to keep herself in control. 

Steven settled them back against a wall, letting the very small gem, who he had to guess she was slightly taller than Peridot, but not a lot; sit on his lap so she could curl around him the way he wanted so her head was touching his chest, that way she could hear his heartbeat. Pink sat next to him against the wall and put an arm around him and hugged them close. 

  
  


Soon, she fell asleep without even knowing it, letting silence all on the three of them once more. But this time, it was a comfortable silence. 

**_Soon:_ **

Fluorite didn’t know how long she cried for, and in fact she must have fallen asleep because she woke up still stubbornly clinging to Steven while Pink being next to them, only now they were situated on the lighthouse’s couch she looked down to see the Cookie Cat toy was on her lap, his smiling face was staring at her. She also noticed that her cloak was no longer adorned on her body. It must've been taken off at one point… She didn't mind, but she was kinda worried if either of them would notice the outfit… But then again, she believed that no one would due to the color schemes being different and there were additional things attached to it. 

Steven was laying under her and gently combing his fingers through her poofy, yet silky hair, while idly humming a familiar song. 

“You awake?” Steven asked.

PF nuzzled her face into Steven’s chest, mindful that her horns didn’t scrape him. She was also relieved that neither of them had asked about her outfit as she woke up.

“It’s okay, they’re not that sharp.” Steven said before giving a short laugh, “You already bonked me a couple times with them when you were sleeping.”

_“Sorry.”_ She apologized sheepishly.

“You don’t have to apologize, it didn’t hurt.” Steven reassured. PF then felt Steven’s hand move to touch one of them. “They’re so pretty.”

**“Heh, and here I thought that you were a threat, you’re more harmless than Peridot and Spinel combined.”** Pink said as he gently went to gently touch the rose that forever grew to her body. **“I love this little rose that you have. It’s so soft and you can smell the natural scent it gives off.”**

Purple sighed, languishing in this affection that both Steven and Pink “Agate” generously gave her.

“Are you still going to leave?” Steven asked after a small moment of silence. “You said that you had to earlier.” 

**“Yeah… You mentioned it and it looked like you were going to earlier. Are you now?”**

Fluorite tensed underneath their touches. 

_No…_

There was no way she could go back on her word now. Her small fingers clenched on the fabric of Steven’s shirt and clung to him tightly. She’d only known these two for a few minutes but even after such a precious, short time with them, there was no way she could go back to her empty, cold reality now. The very notion was inconceivable.

“We don't want you to leave either.” Steven said, his arms squeezing Purple gently. “We’ll have to figure out what we’re going to tell my family, but I know it’ll be okay.”

**“Yeah, because last time you told your family about me, they almost went into a hissy fit.”** Pink added as he gently squeezed Steven who let out a soft chuckle. 

_“You…. You guys… really want me to stay here?”_ She asked, unable to believe that the stars had blessed her with this miracle of a second chance. A chance to be happy.

Steven reached out to cup her face in his hand. “Of course we do.” His thumb stroked PF’s cheek, Pink reached his free arm and petted her hair. **“Yeah, like we said, we both feel like you're ours. And we now know you feel the same about us. We don’t want you to be alone and sad anymore, so we want you to stay.”** Steven quickly added, “But only if that’s what makes you _happy_.”

_“It does…. It really does.”_ Purple said, feeling the warmth of both of their words.

She turned her face and let out a him of content as she leaned against the palm of Steven’s hand, the feeling of her hair being petted by Pink Agate, relishing in the feeling that she could only **_hope_ ** that she was finally home where she truly belonged.

She yawned softly and her yawn caused a chain reaction, after she yawned, Steven yawned and Pink followed after. They got comfy in their spots and just like that… They all fell asleep on the couch. And if any other stranger walked in… It would look like a small little family sleeping on the couch peacefully together. 

_It was a cute little sight indeed._

_**T̥o̥ B̥e̥ C̥o̥n̥t̥i̥n̥u̥e̥d̥....** _

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This is Fluorite's backstory! Purple Fluorite timsetting of how her human glad died is around the ultimate Climax of the Steven Universe Movie! And aftermath of well, 15 years later.
> 
> I'll just cut to the chase: Basically this is an Alternate Universe of when Steven Universe falls in love with a Gem (My Oc); Not Connie. They go on adventures and become a couple. They get married 6 years after Change Your Mind, which would make Steven 20 in my Fic and ages more later on in the Series! 
> 
> They soon have kids, and lucky for Steven, Moon Heart (My Oc, his wife), didn't have to give up her physical form to have kids. In fact, when they were born; they had gems of their very own.. no one knows how it's possible but it did! 
> 
> The first child is a boy who is a full on gem they named Tanzanite while the girl is... Well you all know who at this point... Little Fluorite who is a Human Gem Hybrid like Steven!~
> 
> I'll make a fic of this later on but for now, I hoped you enjoyed this!~


	2. Please, Can we talk about you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Pink try to unveil the covers of Fluorite’s story and ask where where she came from. 
> 
> Well, the key word is “Try”. But alas, they can only get so little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Couple, PinkSteven, (don't know what their ship name would be to others but I'm going with this FN!) but they along with the AU and some of the words that look similar to the words in CMY, they belong to DizzyComet! They do NOT belong to me in any way shape or form, what does being to me is my Oc, some other characters and this specific story plot belongs to Me!

**_ T̥h̥e̥ N̥e̥x̥t̥ M̥o̥r̥n̥i̥n̥g̥: _ **

**_ 7:08 ḀM̥: _ **

It was a nice and peaceful morning, the sun was slowly rising on the horizon and it was slowly making its way to the tall and proud Lighthouse and onto the rest of the city. Once the sunrise was high enough, it slowly went inside the lighthouse where it made the flooring glow so pretty and it slowly made its way to the legs of a couch that had a couple of dangling feet.

_Technically_ , while the said building is and will forever be accessible to anyone in Beach City, Steven’s dad, Greg “ **_DeMayo_ ** ” Universe, owned the lighthouse before his son was born. He’d bought it using money from his music royalties back in his day while he was in love and dating Rose Quartz, and with the help of one of her closest friends, a gem named Bismuth **(her gem is a rainbow colored Ini)** , they’d patched it up and restored it to its former beauty and all of its glory. They even renovated the building to have updated electrical wiring so that way the lighthouse has electricity and they can plug in objects that need electric boxes.

Ever since he could even remember, the lighthouse became a special little hideaway for Steven, so it wasn’t very unusual for him to sleep inside the lighthouse overnight on the worn Navy blue couch his dad bought for him from a thrift store. Lucky for him, his family respected that. 

It would’ve been a different story if it was a normal family. 

It used to be Pink Agate’s old room before they even started dating, so the lighthouse was where he spent most of his time the first few weeks when he first met the gem. They either kept each other company, took peaceful naps together or… Make out in private was Pink's favorite thing to do together if you know what I mean~

**_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hehe, Pink._ **

… The mere thought of the last thing they'd do together made the human blush brightly in his sleep.

So when Steven woke up from his slumber and noticed that he was in the lighthouse, he didn’t think anything was amiss. He turned his head a bit to see his boyfriend next to him; hugging him in his sleep which made his heart flutter, he leaned closer to him and gently gave him a little kiss on the top of his forehead, being mindful that he didn't wake him up. He fuzzily considered just drifting back off to sleep, it wasn’t like he had any scheduled plans or didn’t have to have any important to do today. Or, so he thought.

He found out with his eyes still closed that he was cuddling with a small pillow that was warm and had fragrances with the scents of fresh roses and hints of lavender. Steven gave a sleepy groan and wrapped his arms around it, snuggling the soothing smelling pillow closer. 

Then it was interrupted when the said pillow made a soft purring noise and nuzzled deeper into his chest. 

When Steven felt something that was like a dull, yet pointed object digging into the shirt, pointing to where his heart is, like the point of a dull blade or a spear, he fully woke up. He slowly looked down and realized there was a strange gem he didn’t know sleeping on top of his chest and Pink was next to them! He was worried that the gem knocked his boyfriend out...

Every hair immediately stood up on his head as he felt his heart stopped beating for a second. 

The training his mom, Bismuth, Pearl, and Garnet had put him along with Kailynn through over the years of being part of the Crystal Gems came to him in a rush as the adrenaline flooded his veins, wanting him to take action immediately.

Steven inhaled softly and deeply, got his arms under the body on top of him, and shoved with all his strength, ignoring the unknown gem’s cry of surprise as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. This woke Pink up in alarm and looked around the room, high alert and ready to attack in the very small sense of danger. But as soon as Steven managed to force the unknown being off of him, he did a neat roll off the couch, ending back up on his feet. Pink looked at his lover with confusion and blinked softly. 

**“Steven? What’s you doing?”**

The poor human didn't hear his lover and tried to grab a weapon when he remembered that he didn't have one at this moment! ‘ _Gah! Stupid, Stupid!_ ’ He thought to himself as he internally hit himself on the head with his hand. 

He remembered that he left his sword in his room on the wall where he’d hung it up last night after cleaning it up to make sure it didn't rust. So were his star knuckles, he left them inside his nightstand drawer. He had his lightshield ring on him but that worked best for defence and distance. So the ring was definitely out of the question.

Feeling his pulse throbbing in his ears he sharply turned towards the stairs only to knock into some sort of invisible wall. He reflexively punched it and it repelled back at him, making him fall back onto the floor with an undignified squawk as he cradled his throbbing hand. 

**“Steven! Are you okay?”** Pink asked as he was by his side and looked at him with worry. 

Steven looked at his lover and nodded softly. It really didn't hurt, just made his hand feel like it was sat on for hours and it had pins and needles on it. He quickly stood back up and realized that he hadn’t bumped into a wall, but some sort of bubble like what his family, Kailynn and Pink used to contain corrupted gems. Only, it wasn’t a bubble but instead was made out of small diamonds and octagons, it surrounded the two of them like a disoriented and invisible dome, it was all purple with hints of blue and pink, the weirdest thing is that the swirls of pink and blue were moving as if it was made of water. It was so clear that you could've barely seen it if it wasn't for the pastel purple lines that connected them.

Steven blinked at the colorful bubble in surprise, and reached his hand out to touch it. It looked very similar to Pink’s bubbles and shields that he would summon whenever he did. He touched the glowing, water-like surface which hummed with energy and made his fingertips tingle, he couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the bubble. Pink was touching the surface in amazement and moved his fingers a bit as they left a small trail where his fingers moved to the next like a small trailing ripple.

_“P-pink!....S-Steven...-”_

The sound of his and his lover's names made them whip their heads around to see a corrupted gem crouched on the floor, her frail face streaming with tears, her bottom lip was quivering, and Steven noticed that she was holding onto a familiar Plushie cat. _The poor thing was shaking like a leaf in the mid fall._

_‘Pink! Steven…Please don't… Stay!... don't leave, don't leave me... Steven, P-Pink.. please... please please!’_

Oh. 

  
  


**_Oh…._ **

Then the memories of what happened last night came back to Steven in a rush. 

The gem he’d found in his bed early that day and showed Pink to last night, how both Steven and Pink had asked her to stay. They must've fallen asleep on the couch together. Steven started to remember how he sang the poor gem to sleep and Pink had taken off her cloak and put it to the side to be more comfy. 

“Oh, oh my stars!” Steven said, feeling awful of his actions from before. He started to feel an odd feeling of guilt and shame rising from his stomach, straight to his heart, making his heart ache from it. “I am so _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to push you away, I just-” He scrambled for an excuse to explain his poor behavior. “I’m not used to someone else besides Pink sleeping next to me- or on me- I just panicked!”

**“Hey, hey, it's okay. It was just a misunderstanding. It's alright.”** Pink reassured both his sweetheart and the small crying gem before them. 

She sniffled once and eyed them with uncertainty, her small claws digging into the plush that she had fallen asleep with. It fell along with her after she was pushed. 

_‘You’re… You're not… Angry? You… You won't... h-hurt… Me?’_ The gem asked, looking at them with worried and fearful eyes. 

That question made the couple look at her with shock as she asked that question. They never thought she would ask such a thing…. Why should she even think of that? “Wha- _No_! Like I said, I was startled! Nothing more.” Steven replied insistently. The purple gem looked anxious as she slowly got off from the floor and took a tentative step towards the couple, holding the Cook Cat close to her chest. 

The gem was eyeing them with a familiar look of desperation. They could feel her fear. Not only the fear of Steven or Pink hurting her, but fear that they would leave and never come back. 

Steven felt his own pulse start to calm down and tried to give a reassuring smile. 

“Drop the bubble...or is it a small dome?... Anyway, I _promise_ I’m not going anywhere. We're not gonna hurt you, right Pink?”

**“Yeah. It's okay, just slowly drop the bubble dome.”**

The small gem hesitated for 2 whole minutes of complete silence, then the shapes that comprised the dome-like bubble started to shrink in on themselves slowly before the pentagons and diamonds disappeared entirely; allowing both of them.to roam free now. 

As soon as the bubble dome was gone however, arms that felt like warm and gentle like wings wrapped around Steven tightly but not too tight to hurt him. The gem was still shaking badly and started to whimper as she rubbed her cheek against the lower part of his belly, tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes. Steven’s heart splintered at the panic and fear emanating from the gem. Pink watched in silence and felt bad for the little gem unconsciously… Then he realized it and wondered why he felt this way for a gem he barely knows?... It all feels like deja Vu when he met Steven for the very first time all those months ago... 

Steven bit his lip, feeling awful as he remembered clearly that he threw the small gem away from him.

“Hey, it’s okay, c’mere.” He bent down and easily scooped her up into his arms. 

Steven trained with his family and had built up a considerable amount of strength over the years because of all of the training he had to endure. He was used to picking up a gem in the middle of a mission if needed, and hefting the extra weight was second nature to him at this point. But he was surprised when this strange, and tiny gem barely weighed little to nothing. It felt like he was just carrying air! He was surprised that she weighed less than Pink and he's taller than this gem! 

Honestly, Spinel was skinny as a rail and even she weighed more than this gem who was almost the same height as Peridot and even the green gem at least had some weight in her. He had so many questions, but he knew now isn't the right time to ask her when she's so scared. Shelving all of his thoughts for later, the couple walked back over to the couch and the human pulled the trembling gem into his lap.

“I’m sorry, for freaking you out. I honestly woke up and I was just really confused, that’s all.”

**“Yeah, don't be upset with him. He can be ansty sometimes when something wakes him up unexpectedly.”**

“Hey!”

**“What? It's true.”**

Steven pouted softly but let out a small little grunt when the gem pushed her teary face deeper into his chest and was rasping, her voice was muffled.

_“Don’t go… Don't leave… Please?”_

Her voice sounded so hoarse, not just from emotions but like she was unused to talking. To him and Pink; they found it very odd to hear this gem’s voice to sound so familiar and like they wanted to hear her voice more than ever. That they've yearned to hear her voice after a very long time of hearing nothing but silence. However, they decided not to dwell on that. It wasn’t important right now. 

What's important to them now at that moment; was to calm down the small gem.

“Shh. We won't, I promise.” Steven replied. 

**“Yeah. We promise kiddo.”**

_‘....I’m… I'm so...I'm so sorry...’_

“What- why are you sorry?” Steven laid down and turned them, so that the gem was sandwiched between him and his lover who was holding him and Steven too. The purple gem clung to him, trying to pull Steven as close to her as she possibly could while Cookie Cat was being held by one of her hands.

_‘I used my powers on you... you got hurt… You fell to the floor..., I’m_ **_sorry_ ** _… I… I won’t do it again.’_

Steven decided to stroke his fingers through the dark purple floof that happened to be her hair, which he came to learn that it had helped soothe her a lot last night.

“You didn’t hurt me, I’m fine. And I know you were just scared. I’m sorry for pushing you like that, did I _hurt_ **you**? 

The small gem shook her head. _‘No.’_

“Okay, good.”

After enough gentle petting, he felt the gem relax, soon the gentle like grip on him slowly became nearly boneless against him. Steven and Pink were alarmed at how quickly they had bonded with this strange gem. Steven tried to put words to the feelings last night as best he could. 

It felt like this gem belonged to **_them_ **, like she was supposed to be with them.

**Mostly him. But it was very different…** **He doesn't know why.**

When he first saw her, sleeping ever so peacefully last night while hugging one of his old toys from when he was just a kid, he felt like he’d been going through life not knowing he had someone to care for, someone that always looked up to him on a different level, only to one day wake up and realize he had one all this time. 

“Better?” Steven asked. 

The gem peaked up at him and darted her eyes to Pink, then down to the toy that laid there on her lap almost shyly. 

The couple felt what could only be described as a wave of adoration wash over them. It nearly knocked the breath out of Steven and realized it was this gem’s feelings for him and Pink. But it wasn't the kind of adoration that Pink and Steven have… It was different… Something Pink couldn't describe and something Steven knew but it was so different yet, at the same time, it was so familiar. 

Apparently, both Steven and Pink were able to sense some of her thoughts and emotions. They didn’t know why though. Steven also didn’t understand the absolute unconditional love he could feel resonating from this strange little gem. Furthermore, Steven didn’t get why he or Pink trusted this gem so instinctively. They'd never met this gem before last night, furthermore she's corrupted and can be very unstable if they make the wrong move.

By all accounts, they should be very wary of her. But neither partners of the couple couldn’t find it in themselves to feel anything else but trust for her.

Because something inside of Steven, like an instinct he’d forgotten had risen to the surface. That alone told him that they were all safe. That this gem wouldn’t hurt either of them, wouldn’t betray them or anyone for that matter.

Pink sighed softly at the entire situation. **“Okay. Look, I know we said that you didn’t have to tell us everything that happened to you. You said that it was sad and I knew if you did, you'd end up crying. But we need you to give us something here. You know us. You know Steven's name, and I can tell that you have some really strong feelings for both me and my boyfriend. I just don’t understand why.”**

The gem didn’t respond, and Steven could feel the reluctance that simmered beneath the surface.

“C’mon, bud.” The human sighed as he gently twirled one of the points to the end of her hair with a gentle finger. “I’m going to have to show you to my family soon, I suck at keeping secrets from them. They’ll only be okay with you if Pink and I can prove that you’re not dangerous.”

The Purple gem stubbornly pushed her face into Steven’s chest.

That didn’t deter either of them however. Steven and Pink had handled either Amethyst or Spinel through plenty of their pouty moods over the years/ last month. A sullen, withdrawn gem wouldn't phase them. But they would have to be very delicate with her moods.

**“Okay. How about your name? We don’t know it still, seems fair for you to give us that at least that, right?”**

PF knew that was fair, but she was only called Fluorite for so long… Maybe… She could use that for her namesake and for her other half that she lost so long ago. 

_“My… My name's…. F-Fluorite..”_ She said with slight hesitance of getting her own name out of her mouth.

**_“Fluorite?”_ ** Both Steven and Pink echoed the name, somehow, saying the name aloud made their hearts feel lighter and… ache at the same time as if they feel bad for not saying it for so long… Why though?...

She nodded. _“Sometimes… There was someone who once called me, P-PF… I...It was short for Purple Fluorite. That or F-Fluorrie...”_

Pink chuckled at the silly yet cute nicknames she listed for herself. **“Okay then.”** He didn't detect any lie from her words, but he did sense some sort of feeling when she mentioned those nicknames… it was as if she had a lump in her throat to even utter them… As if she was sad to mention them.

Steven pulled away a little to look at her. “Okay. Fluorite. I’ve never met a Fluorite before. My mom once told me that they were used to going out in battles during invasions and the war, some were offense, but most were defense. But they were the 4th ranking warriors in the gem community. That and they were used to serve gems above them while intimidating ones below them like an Agate would.” Steven let out a soft chuckle as tilted his head while petting her hair. “You, my little gem, don't look very scary nor intimidating to me.” 

**“He has a point, you seem as harmless as our kindest gem out of everyone.”** Pink teased as he raised an eyebrow. 

The small gem that weighed little to nothing pouted softly while her eyes shifted away from them. _“I can be scary when I wanna be.”_

The couple smirked softly. “Oh?” **“Is that right?”**

_“Yes.”_

“Okay okay, fine. How about this next one; you know us, but we never met before until last night.” 

PF shifted uncomfortably at that. She didn't want to lie to them.. but at the same time, all of her thoughts were just a storm of discomfort, fear, and anxiety if she told them the tiniest slither of truth. 

_‘I… It… It's really complicated and… I'm.. I'm not sure if I can talk about it right now…’_

Okay, that part wasn't a lie; but the truth… I mean; how can you explain to someone that you're in a different reality, related to that person in a family way, and you're probably the only one that exists out of the entire universe?... The answer: 

**_You can't…_ ** **_Especially to someone that looks like a person you know and love that onced loved you back._ **

“We don’t have to talk, then. Just... You can give us a yes or no answer, if you can. To clarify, you know who we are.”

_“....Yes.”_

**“But we’ve never before met?”**

_“...No.”_

“Okay, you're doing good. So, do you know about my family, the Crystal Gems?

_“Yes.”_

Steven felt a strange twinge coming from both his lover and the new gem, but it was too fast, too mixed up to examine who gave what the other was feeling. Steven hesitated but pressed on.

“Were you part of the Gem Rebellion?” 

_“No.”_

**“So... You're a Homeworld Gem?”**

Pink was tense while asking that question, because if she was; then he's going to have to set a lot of rules for her to ensure his human’s safety. 

_“No. I'm not. I was born here on Earth.”_

Both Steven and Pink blinked in surprise. “Earth? But you aren’t aligned with the Crystal Gems or Homeworld.” 

**“So… Who** **_are_ ** **you loyal to and who do you belong to, then?”**

Fluorrie tightened her small group on Steven as Pink asked that question. _“No one. I do not belong to anyone. I'm only loyal to myself._ ”

Well… That makes sense.

“Okay, that's fair enough.” Steven said while Pink nodded. 

PF looked away and blushed softly at her words… She sounded so stern and serious like… Like.. she shook her head at the upcoming thought. _No_! She refused to think about that, she left that part of her life behind her! She was no longer in that horrible world and was given a second chance. She would not risk ruining this one if she kept thinking about her old one. 

  
  


But it seems like she doesn't have a choice to think about those things…

  
  


Steven and Pink sighed in unison. They could play 20 questions all day with this gem, but they think they wouldn't get any more answers than what they have now. It was obvious that Fluorrie had been through something incredibly _traumatic_ and is still haunted by it. It would just take time and no small amount of patience, they also knew that it was something that had to be taken slowly, not rushed. 

But first, they had to talk to Steven's family.

Steven pushed his face in the crevice of his boyfriend's shoulder and neck, and groaned loudly. The pink gem pulled him closer, rubbed his back and gave him a gentle kiss in his hair, making the small gem get smushed in the middle, and that made twitch in surprise; almost to make her let out a squeak. 

Pearl would hit the roof when she found out Steven and Pink had been metaphorically baring their necks for some random gem they'd just met… Again. With **_another_ ** corrupted gem too, no less. He didn’t even want to think about Bismuth’s or his mom’s reactions. 

Heck, he couldn't even begin to think how Kailynn would react seeing her!

All 4 of them would likely lecture them until his ears fell off, that or until Pink got cranky. They’d chastise them for trusting someone they didn’t even know, even though Fluorite didn’t feel like a stranger. It almost feels like deja Vu. Almost similar to when he tried to let Pink meet his family.

_“I'm sorry.”_ The small gem said, breaking the silence. And she was being honest, they could feel her remorse along with her fear. _“I can’t talk about it, not yet.”_

Pink let Steven go so he can squeeze her little body in a reassuring way. “You don’t need to apologize for anything, It’s okay. We want to understand you though, and possibly help you.” 

Pink nodded in agreement and gently put a hand on her tiny back. **“Maybe someday you can tell us though.”**

_“...Maybe.”_

They dropped the topic and spent the next 4 minutes, Steven quietly carding his fingers through her hair. Gradually he could feel the hum of contented pleasure resonate from Fluorrie as she relaxed. He looked up at his lover and he looked back at him. While she had her eyes closed, they shared a short yet loving and tender kiss. Pink hugged them close once more and both of them heard PF let out a happy and cute purr. 

It floored Steven just how much this small gem deeply craved their attention and touch. It reminded him of someone not too far from her.

That was alright though, starsand the Galaxy knew up above knew that Steven had enough excess love to go around. And he liked this too. They both did. They liked being able to comfort PF when she was upset, something beyond their own general empathy compelled them to. Even for Pink and he **_only_ ** hugged Steven.

The gems would likely have a problem with this whole situation though. 

Steven decided it would be best if he got his story straight. “Okay. So, I can’t lie to my family, I’m terrible at it and I’ve never liked lying to them anyway. However, we can tweak it a little so maybe they don’t freak out just as much.” 

He hummed in thought, “Yesterday I found you sleeping in my room and didn’t tell them while they were still in the house, if they find that out, Garnet maybe with the help of my mom will put me in a bubble for a month... Maybe two. Kailynn would probably try to make me stay at her house with Lars and the kids as ' _Punishment_ ' but in the end we forget about it after a day or two and go back to normal.”

**“I can see that happening… Even though I hate the mere thought of the first idea.”**

Pink reached his hand to touch the row of piercings on Steven’s ear. He fiddled with the star earring, spinning it around, making sure that it didn't hurt him. **“What are you going to tell them, My Steven?”**

“Well, I’m going to tell them that I met her on the beach, near the shallow waters of the ocean, when I went to get some air, and watch the waves crash along the shore last night. I went to tell you that I saw her and that she was scared and immediately ran to the lighthouse before I could even get a chance to talk to her.” He started as he looked at his lover and then turned to the small gem once more. “After I told Pink, we went after you, we found you near the railing and after a while, we talked and realized that you weren’t dangerous. That's when you can tell them that y-”

That's when they felt an immediate response of fear and anxiety coursing through their bodies… It wasn't coming from either of them… _it was what Fluorite felt._

_‘N-No!’_

Steven raised his eyebrows in surprise at the feeling and he gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. “What?”

_‘I won’t talk to them… I…I can't....’_

**“Um, Why won’t-”**

_‘You two. I’ll only talk to the both of you.’_

Steven frowned. “Only us? But ...why?”

Fluorite clammed up again, the couple sensed her fear rising back to the surface, they felt her shaking and watched as she pulled the Cookie Cat Plushie close to her chest and began to whimper. They quickly began to shush her and tried to calm her down again… This concerned Steven. What on Earth happened to this little gem that made her feel this fearful to speak to her own kind besides Pink? 

**“...Okay. That’s okay then.”**

Pink couldn't understand the emotion he felt surge up inside himself when PF said she'd only talk to him and his Steven. He knew what it felt like to be protective of someone, he has Steven after all to protect… This is it, but it also very different. This feeling was deeper, more visceral than that. At first he thought he was just feeling her emotions, but no. It was coming from within himself.

He mentally shook it off. He could unpack that information later. For now, he knew that Steven wanted to take a shower and probably drink some coffee. But he was too comfy to move yet.

“Okay, let’s go you two..”

Pink audibly whined when Steven started getting off the couch. It was adorable and he fought the grin that threatened to curl his mouth as he felt Fluorite wrapped her arms around his chest, refusing to let go of him like a Koala Bear on a eucalyptus tree! He found it extremely cute and he can't help but let out a soft giggle.

“C’mon, you guys.” Steven said in a coaxingly voice as Fluorrie shook her head no, apparently she was comfy too. “If I lay on the couch anymore, I’ll get a crick in my neck. I’m out of rose essence so Mom will henpeck me about it before she lets me go to the fountain to get more rose water. Which reminds me, I need to go there anyway to heal my ankle.”

_“Your ankle?”_ PF said, looking up at him with a frown. At once she started fretting, _“Is it hurt because I made you fall?!”_

“Oh! No, no it wasn’t your fault!” Steven reassured. He rolled his left pant leg, feeling the uncomfortable ache that made the muscle twinge, “I sprained it yesterday when… Umm..” He started blushing when he looked at Pink and he smirked softly while the poor gem in front of him looked at them with a confused look. “When me and Pink… Did some training, next thing I knew, I fell and that's what happened! Yeah.. yeah that's it..” 

He looked down at his ankle to see an ugly, mottled purple bruise that covered it. He winced softly at the sight. Yikes, it looked even worse than he thought it would be. “Yeah, I definitely need to get some of that fountain water or else Pink would carry me everywhere.” 

**“I don't mind that, besides, you know I can heal you right away if you wanted me to.~”**

Steven blushed at that and covered his boyfriend's mouth as he was leaning close to his face. “ _Pink_ ! Not in front of her!” **“Aw come on, Steven! It's not like she knows what we're talking about.”**

_‘Um... I-if you want… I can heal your ankle.’_ PF thought.

Pink and Steven stopped their little charade, turned their heads to look down at the gem, and raised their eyebrows. 

**_“You can?”_ **

The only gems Steven was aware of that had heading powers was his Mom and Pink Agate, he thought because they were Pink gems, but then there's Spinel and she can't heal… So he thought they were the only two gems that can heal, but now, this small purple gem declared that she can heal too? It just doesn't add up.. 

She nodded softly and gently pulled away from Stevn's embrace and gently put the toy on her lap, which made the human smile softly in his mind. _“I can.”_

“I mean, if you want to.. we won't force you into anything if you don't wanna!” Steven reassured as he looked at her. 

**“Yeah, besides I can heal him so you don't have to.”**

_“N-no. I want to! It's been a while since I've used my powers… I wanna see for myself if they work just as much as they did the last time I used them. Please?”_ She begged and her diamond eyes grew wide and she looked like an adorable little kitty. 

Steven's heart stopped and his eyes turned into little hearts as he saw how cute the small gem was in front of him. Pink looked at this and couldn't help but snicker. **“I'm not hearing a no from him. Alright, knock yourself out, kiddo.”** Pink allowed and sat on the other end of the couch with a hand on his cheek as he left his elbow lean against the armrest of the couch. 

She nodded softly and started to gently shift away from Steven's embrace so that she's on the ground and off the couch. She then gently put the plush next to her before grabbing his left ankle gently and started to delicately rub the hurting area. 

Steven hummed softly at how gentle her hands were on his aching ankle. He looked at her and was now nervous, her calming exterior radiated the room but it made him fidget in place. 

“Soo… What um… What do you want me to do?” He asked tentatively to her.

To heal, his mom had to cry and allow the tears to fall on the hurting area. She’d gotten very good over the years at doing it on the fly given how often her allies got hurt on their missions or during the war. Not to mention the scrapes he'd get when he went with them. As he got older, he started bottling the water from her fountain and kept it in a spray diffuser on hand so she didn’t have to keep crying over him.

He really didn't want to see this tiny little cry on him for what felt like a second time, in reality it was the fourth time that she cried. He didn't think he could bear it to see her cry again.

Pink's way to heal Steven however, was pretty simple… He started to blush when he thought on how Pink had to heal him… He just had to kiss him, but not in the place where it hurts… _But on the lips_ … In the corner of his eye, he saw Pink Agate smirk softly and leaned closer to him, so that way they were the right enough distance for them to kiss in front of the gem. Steven blushed brightly and gently tried to push his lover away. “N-not in front of her, love!” He said as he used one of the affectionate nicknames that he only uses for Pink. 

Pink chuckled softly and kissed his nose. **“Oh alright… But later?”** He whispered softly to his ear which made him blush even more. “ _Pink!_ Please! Let Fluorite concen-” 

But his voice left him as he felt the tiniest flutter on his ankle and he turned his head to look at where he felt it to see that Fluorrie kissed his sprained ankle! It was so soft it felt like a butterfly's kiss. 

Nothing happened at first and Pink was about to say something but then, Steven a gentle and soothing power being wrapped around his ankle, he looked and saw gentle sparkles and his ankle started to gently glow a pastel purple around it. It felt good… More than good… Very soothing even! It was like how he came home after a tiring mission. When Pink kissed him for the first time when they were all alone to themselves and was so perfect to him. To wake up in his warm bed with Pink in his arms and just watched him sleep. To watch the full moon rise as the stars shined brightly like diamonds in the sky. 

He hummed softly in relief as he leaned to Pink's shoulder and closed his eyes gently.

The bruise slowly left his body and as soon the glow and sparkles disappeared after; the area where it hurts was no more!...

_“There… All better!”_

Pink was surprised at how this gem had the ability to heal with a kiss… And the weirdest thing, he felt it. It felt like a tiny butterfly landed on his ankle and a gentle cool breeze touched it.

Steven slowly opened his eyes and gently moved his ankle and was grateful that he didn't feel any pain or achiness afterwards. “Heh… Thanks. It really helped!” He said as he unconsciously leaned over, his hand went to her hair and gently tousled it, this made the little gem blush softly and then… 

She let out soft giggles and purred happily at the affectionate touch.

Those sounds made Pink and Steven stop at their tracks… That giggle, it made their chests flutter and eyes grew and a couple of stars formed inside Steven’s eyes while little sparkles formed inside Pinks! Steven finally realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away as if her hair started to burn him. 

“Oh my… I am so so sorry!” Steven exclaimed as he pulled his hand close to himself. He didn't know what he felt as he saw her heal his ankle, he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling of pride bubbling inside his chest. He didn't know where it came from but he knew that Pink felt that too because he saw that proud look on his face before it turned into realization.

The little gem looked up at the two and tilted her head softly. _‘Why?’_

“Why? _Why?_ I made you make that noise and you were blushing! I'm sorry that I did that!” He replied, utterly ashamed with his unconscious behavior. 

He tousled her hair and made her let out a soft noise after. 

There was no excuse for his behavior this time other than how nice it made him feel and that strange feeling of pride; He was definitely unprepared for any of that. Even now at that moment he could even hear his heart pounding in his ears. He was blushing and he had his hands on his lap at that moment. Pink saw his boyfriend in such a cute inner turmoil made him snort softly as he tried to hold in his laughter. 

**“Steven, I don't think she minded that at all. Didn't you, Fluorite?”** Pink asked the purple gem as he leaned down to pick her up from the ground, not without her grabbing the cat plush from the ground, and gently situated her in the middle of the couch between them. 

The little gem seemed a little concerned about Steven's inner turmoil, so she gently placed her small hands on top of his and looked up at him shyly. _“H-honestly… I d-didn't mind it one bit. If you'd like, you along with Pink can do it as much as you want!.. I-i won't get mad, promise!.. If not, t-that's okay too… I just… I just want you two to be comfortable around me…”_

The couple looked down at her with surprised faces. **“** **_Fluorite…._ ** **”**

For Steven, his logical side of his brain would tell him that statement was very odd and wanted to question her… But his heart told him something else, that _feeling_ surged within him once more. Those things told him how compassionate and considerate she was… She thought of how they felt about her first before her very own. Reminded him of someone he knew. The feeling that he felt when he first saw her was right, Pink and Fluorite were right too, she was theirs, and she belonged to them. They only needed one another. 

Steven gently put one of his hands to her cheek, she smiled sweetly and leaned closer to the touch, making her let out a happy sigh. Pink smiled at the two and gently petted her hair and that made her smile brightly and let out a tiny giggle. 

“Heh.. Me too.” Steven said as he gently rubbed this thumb over her cheek. 

Fluorite gently opened her eyes to look at him. _“Huh?”_

“I don't mind it either, when you hug me. It feels really nice.” He paused as he looked at his lover's pout. He let out a chuckle. “Not as nice as yours, Pink.” 

Pink smiled and chuckled. **“I know that, my Steven. But really, I don't mind it when I get a hug from you time to time, Fluorrie.”** He admitted and looked down at the small gem. 

Their replies made the said gem’s face lit up with happiness and made her smile brightly, showing her teeth, two little points on the end, like a still growing kitten. Both of them smiled and they hugged her at the same time, that response made her nuzzle their cheeks with her face, being mindful of her small horns so that she wouldn't poke them. 

They know that they are being idiots. They had known this tiny gem less than a day and in that small span of time; they made one poor choice after another. It was a complete mess that they were in. 

Steven knew that he and Pink should've called his family when he found a strange, unstable, and corrupted gem on his bed, sleeping; not leaving her alone and letting her sleep in peace. Shoulve asked Pink to call his family when he had the chance, not trying to let her talk to both him and his boyfriend. Shouldn't have ran after her all the way to the lighthouse, shouldn't have spent the entire night just the three of them, hugging and comforting her.

But for some odd reason, neither Steven or Pink wouldn't have it any other way nor regretted any of their actions that they've done that day. 

So when Pink settled back down on the couch, while hugging his human and the gem in the middle, his lover knew what his intentions were. Steven knew that his lover loved to cuddle with him and would try to do anything in his power to get it. But Steven wanted his coffee. “ _Uh-uh_. Nice try, Pink. We still need to get up now and back to the house.” 

**“Ten more minutes…”** Pink grumbled. 

“ ** _Five_** minutes _._ ” Steven argued as he looked at his lover. “I want my coffee, Pink. You know I'll get a caffeine deprived headache if I don't get my coffee.” 

Pink smirked and looked at him and was about to say something but a small frown came from the gem in the middle of them. 

_“Mmmph… 15…. More...Minutes…”_ She grumbled and both of them were surprised that she was already asleep, her eyes closed and the Plush Toy was huddled close to her chest. 

Steven sighed and looked at her. “ _Ey tu_ , Fluorite?” he said softly and all that was heard was a soft purr. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was going to turn 7:28 in one minute. He looked at the sleeping gem that's in the middle between the couple and knew that he didn't have the heart to wake her back up and deny her chances of a moment of peace for the rest of her nap...

Pink smirked softly and looked at his boyfriend. Steven knew beforehand when he took a look at the small gem that he had lost this argument and groaned softly. “Okay, okay! But **_only_ ** for 15 minutes! By that time, it will be 7:43! Once it hits at that time, we go back to the house and we do my daily routine, deal?” 

Pink chuckled softly and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. **“It's a deal~”**

Once they made that little deal, they all went to take a nap. 

Fluorite opened her left eye softly and saw the couple fell for her little scheme. She smirked happily and went back to her nap. 

_Turns out, Fluorite_ **_can_ ** _get her way with anything, if she plays her cards just right._

  
  


**_ To Be Continued... _ **

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Next Chapter: 
> 
> The Couple learns more things about their gem friend, power wise and personality wise....


	3. The Gem With Many Other Powers… Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Pink try to put the pieces that they have on what they know about little Fluorite as the morning goes on.
> 
> Fluorite makes a promise that she hopes that she can keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Couple, PinkSteven, (don't know what their ship name would be to others but I'm going with this FN!) but they along with the AU and some of the words that look similar to the words in CMY, they belong to DizzyComet! They do NOT belong to me in any way shape or form, what does being to me is my Oc, some other characters and this specific story plot belongs to Me!
> 
> Also; sorry it took me so long! I was kinda busy and taking care of my puppy! I'll try to do better next time!

_🅐🅛🅜🅞🅢🅣 35 🅜🅘🅝🅤🅣🅔🅢 🅛🅐🅣🅔🅡…._

Steven slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was still in the lighthouse, he went to grab his phone to check the time… He soon became alert at what time it was as he sat up; away from the two gems.

“ **8:03?!** ” 

Last time he checked, it was 7:28 AM! He couldn't believe that he slept for that long! He was embarrassed that he left those two to make him fall asleep! He turned to see that his shouting alerted both gems on the couch, Pink looked at his lover and he saw the little glare he got from his lover. 

He was about to speak about how unfair it was to make him sleep for so long, when the little gem yawned softly and started rubbing her eyes. _“Uuuwah~ Nap time… Over?”_ She asked softly as she looked at the couple with somewhat tired eyes. 

Steven looked at the two gems and his heart couldn't be mad at the two, even if he was a little agitated at Pink. He can't help himself, they both smell like a soothing flower garden in the early spring. He'd hate to admit it aloud; but it was nearly impossible for him to get up anymore and do nothing but relax whenever he was with Pink, and the way Fluorite smelled like a mixture of Roses and Lavender, one of his weaknesses, wasn't helping at all.

**“Yup, apparently so, Fluorite.”** Pink said as he gently grabbed the little gem and moved her off of him and on the couch next to Steven. Fluorite stretched her body and yawned, it started soft then it became loud and at the end, it sounded like a mix between a yawn of a kitten and a squawk of a tiny bird. She blinked the tiredness away and if she confessed, this was the third time that she wasn't plagued by any nightmares. She hoped it would stay that way, because last time she couldn't even wake up from that nightmare that kept on playing inside her head on loop. 

“Okay you two, let's go.” Steven said as he started to get up from the couch. Pink followed and stretched, soon he pulled his lover close and smiled softly. **“Kiss?”** he asked softly making the human chuckle softly. He gently pulled his boyfriend closer and they shared a tender and loving kiss, Fluorite saw this and she smiled sweetly, it reminded her when she was young with her human and she saw her parents kiss like that. _‘Those were simpler and better times…’_

Soon, the small gem followed after and before any of them could think, she was already near the railing again with the CC plushie in her hand. _“Alrighty. I'll meet you at the house.”_

Steven felt like he almost had a heart attack when he saw the little gem on the railing, so he quickly went up to her and grabbed her hand gently. “W-wait a second! You're not thinking about jumping out from the lighthouse, are you?!” He asked in a somewhat high-pitched tone…. Dear stars, at this point, he feels like he'll turn into either his Mom or Pearl with the way he constantly worries about Fluorite. 

Fluorite looked at him and Pink. _“Uh… Yes? Don't worry Steven, I'll be fine! Besides, there's… Well.. since I'm… Well…”_ She silently gestures her corrupted body. _“Sometimes gems like me can obtain special powers if we hold off our corruption a bit longer before it takes over…. And… Well, they kinda grew before I came here and I've only tried them out once a long time ago and again to get out of the room last night.”_

This statement made both partners of the couple look at her with confusion. **_“...Grew?..”_ **

The little gem blushed softly and nodded softly, then, underneath the black cloth that is around her abdomen started to glow in one place, the glow was a mixture of pastel purple, pastel pink and a pale blue. Before anyone knew, two bright silhouettes of the same color that matched the glow where her gem was located started to appear on her back. The silhouettes started to stretch upwards and when the light died down, it revealed to be two beautiful wings that were slightly bigger than her but not a lot! The feathers were all different shades of purple, pink and blue making them look beautiful. 

They relaxed and they tucked behind her back and she looked at their faces. 

They had their jaws dropped and eyes widened. She blushed softly and her right wing curled towards her front to try to hide her face while both wings started to puff up a bit from embarrassment. 

**“Whoa….”**

“Your wings…. They're so.. so…” 

She blushed softly and held the toy closer to her face in hopes it would hide her flushed face. _“Yeah… I know… I know some of them are not the same color as my skin and I know it's kinda weird to see… If they make you uncomfortable I'll-”_

Steven and Pink gawked at her as if she was crazy. “Weird?” **“Uncomfortable?”**

“Fluorite, your wings are _Beautiful!_ I didn't know you could grow wings!” 

**“Neither did I! I know some gems can grow more limbs but I've never seen a gem with wings like yours…. They're amazing.”**

Their compliments made her blush softly and made her look at the Cookie Cat plush that was in her hands still. Steven slowly walked closer and outstretched his hand towards her curled and puffed up wing and looked at her. “Uh… May I?” He asked softly, wondering if he could touch the wing.

The purple gem looked up at him and smiled softly and outstretched it, allowing him to feel her right wing and some of her feathers fluttered in the morning wind. Steven gently touched the top of her wing and was in awe at how soft it felt… He ran his hand across and gently touched some of the feathers. This made the gem relax and her colorful feathers slowly relaxed and went down. She sighed happily at the feeling, she never remembered her feathers being touched by someone except for herself… It felt nice. 

Pink walked over and gently touched some of the feathers as well. He smiled softly as he looked at each feather as he gently ruffled some of them. **“Can you fly properly with these wings? According to what Steven told me, some birds can't fly until they're pushed off of their nest or natural flyers.”**

Fluorite actually had to think about for a moment, she did manage to fly her way up to the lighthouse railing with some difficulty. She looked down from the railing and realized how high she was. She got a little concerned but her wings ached for not flying in the morning day. So many doubts clouded within her mind. Steven must've noticed due to him gently grabbing her from under her armpits, she turned to look at him with confusion. _“S-steven?”_

“Well, if I was you and I wanted to choose a day and time to fly, for me this would be it! While the morning sun is still on the horizon and in a place where I'm familiar with!” He said softly as they both looked at the ocean before them, hearing the gentle caws of seagulls and the sun shining down on the ocean, making the waters beautiful. 

Fluorite gasped at the sight… It was a gorgeous sight to see. She had been in Homeworld and been blinded by her grief and pain for so long… She had forgotten how beautiful her little home can be. Her wings twitched softly at the anticipation of flying, feeling the wings on each feather again.

She felt nervous and looked at the human. _“But… What if…”_

Pink chuckled as he went to the other side of the purple gem and ruffled her hair. **“Don't worry, we're right here. And if you fall, I'll get you.”**

“Hey! What about me? I wanna hold her in case she gets scared!” Steven pouted softly at his boyfriend while Pink just let out a soft laugh.

**“Don't worry, I'll just jump back here and you can hug her as much as you want.”**

Their bickering made the gem smile and let out a soft giggle. Pink looked back at the gem and helped Steven hold her a little far from the railing. **“You'll do fine, and maybe you can carry Steven back to places whenever I'm not around, fly around, feel the wind.”**

Fluorite liked the idea of flying by herself, but at the same time, she didn't want to fall and possibly crack her gem. She closed her eyes tightly and she started flapping her wings to keep her up and not fall. Her body curled a bit and she held onto the Cat Plush closer to her chest. The couple felt a strange feeling when they were watching her flapping her wings, trying to fly, they felt… proud and happiness overwhelmed them and Steven had tears forming in his eyes, he didn’t know why but he was so happy.   
  


**‘Steven, let go of her…’**

Steven’s eyes widened as he looked at his lover with worry. 

_‘_ _ What?! But, what if, what if she freaks out and falls?! I can’t- _ _‘_

Steven noticed that Pink let go and was about to tell them to put his hands back to support her but he noticed his face. 

**‘Steven, my dear Steven, look at her.’** He gently points at the little gem. The human looked at her and looked at the gem he was still supporting and looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and had that hopeful look that he was familiar with. She wanted to see if she can fly without any support. 

He wanted to let her go, but his heart was fearful for her falling and hurting herself. Then he felt familiar hands on top of his and Pink slowly started to make Steven let go of Fluorrie. He wanted to make Pink stop and let him go, but he stopped himself from uttering a word as he looked back at her… his eyes widened softly as his lips started to form a happy smile. 

Because the purple gem was flying on her own with any support! Steven covered his mouth as stars formed in his eyes. He felt an immense amount of pride inside his chest. Pink saw this and chuckled softly and the noise made Fluorite open her eyes and turn around while still flapping her wings on instinct.

_  
“What?”_

  
Pink and Steven looked at her as she noticed that Steven wasn't supporting her and Pink held his hands out to reveal he wasn't either! She looked down to see that she was still in place, she smiled happily and squealed with joy. _‘I-im doing it! I did it!~’_

Steven let out a watery laugh as tears slowly trailed down his face. “T-that's right! You're really doing it! You're _flying!_ ~” Pink smiled as he hugged his lover and watched her flying. **“Good job, now, here comes the real test, you see the house? Try to fly over there on the balcony and wait for us on the balcony door.”**

Fluorite’s eyes widened softly as Steven looked at his boyfriend with worry. “Pink! Are you crazy?! She just learned how to do this and you're just gonna let her fly down to my balcony!? It's not safe!” he fretted and looked to where Fluorite was and his heart stopped to see she wasn't there! “Fluorite!?” He cried out as he went to the railing to see her flapping her way towards the house. “Please be careful!!” He called out and watched her with concern. 

She felt their worry and confidence for her. She smiled softly and stopped flapping her wings for a bit and allowing the wind to guide and carry her wings, she gently closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the wind on each and every feather she had on each wing. She flapped twice and opened her eyes to see her close to the balcony. 

She smiled brightly and flapped a couple of times and with gentle feet, she made a graceful landing on the floor. Her wings slowly folded to her back and everything was calm and silent. She couldn't believe it… She actually flew! She flew all the way towards the lighthouse to the balcony that led Steven's bedroom! 

Then she heard cheering and looked all the way up towards the lighthouse to see the cute couple cheering and hugging each other. 

“You did it Fluorrie!!~”

**“Way to go!! We're proud of you!!”**

This made the purple gem’s eyes widened and glistened with familiarity and awe. The wind blew her poofy hair as she looked at the still cheering lovers… They were proud of her… **_Her_ **… 

Her chest felt lighter and blush started to form on her cheeks. She looked down and started to smile brightly… She had never made anyone proud of what she's done for a long time. She smiled with pure joy as she showed her teeth once more. 

She knew she was going to like her new life with the couple… She just knew it. 

She now watched them come down from the lighthouse, Pink Agate holding his Steven in his arms as they slowly floated their way down towards where she was.

**_S̥o̥o̥n̥ ḁf̥t̥e̥r̥ t̥h̥ḁt̥:_ **

Steven was relieved to remember that he didn't lock his balcony door before Pink along with himself went off to find Fluorite last night as they quietly went inside the house, Fluorite the last one to come inside and Pink gently closed it behind her. 

“Okay, Pink and I are gonna go check if they left any more to see if they're gonna come back early than they planned to be, you just stay here and find a place to hide if you hear someone coming up the stairs, okay?” 

Fluorite nodded and was about to give the plush back to Steven but he stopped her. “You hold onto that until I come back okay? It looks like it gives you some comfort and I don't want to take it away from you.” 

**“Yeah, you even held onto it while we were napping, in which I did enjoy a lot, Steven do you think we can-”**

“No, Sweetheart. We have to check if they're gonna come back soon and I still need my coffee.” 

Purple giggled and gently sat down on the floor, holding the plushie close to her chest. _‘Okay, you two go on ahead.’_

They didn't find it weird that they got used to hearing her thoughts because well, Pink did it with Steven all the time! It was nothing different. The couple chuckled and they went downstairs hand in hand. They took slow and cautious steps down the stairs from their room and started to listen. When they didn't hear any familiar voices or sounds, they walked the full length of stairs. 

They both separated to see anything that they left behind to see if they're coming back early or on the time they said to Agate yesterday. Steven went to the kitchen and looked at the refrigerator. On it, was a laminated paper with a T-chart divided into two sides. The blue side said ‘Home’ and the pink side said ‘Out’. Each gem’s face along with Steven and his Dad, and Kailynn’s family members were on a magnet. 

Back when Kailynn and Steven were kids, Amethyst had gone out all by herself without telling anybody and had gotten her gem cracked by not being too careful. Their family hadn't realized that she was gone and assumed that holes herself up in her room as she sometimes did whenever she wanted to be alone and have time to herself. 

Whenever time passed and they hadn't heard of her for days on end, they started to look for her, they couldn't find her until a week passed by and she managed to crawl her way back to a warp pad and arrived back home before any more damage could be done; however, she was unable to walk properly and was talking erratically. Steven's mom had healed her of course, but that both Kailynn and Steven were 6 and 5 years old at that time and it was a horrifying sight to see for a small child to see a gem that they thought as a big sister falling apart and in pure agony.

After that, both children would be frantically upset whenever they didn't know where a family member is either on a mission or if they were safe in Beach City, or even in their own rooms. They would beg their mothers to check on every single one of them to be safe, then to double check, but for Kailynn; she pleaded her mother to triple check, not leaving any stone unturned. 

The thought of that Amethyst had been alone, scared, and in pain without their family knowing anything had given the children nightmares for 4 weeks straight!

So to put her child and her nephew's minds at ease, Pearl decided to put up the Check-in Chart. Since then, the gems immediately used it religiously when they went on missions or went out, much to their relief. As time went on, most of the family members had cell phones now they had used to communicate with one another, but they still used the chart out of habit. 

His dad’s magnet was still in the “Out” side of the chart due to him being touring with Sadie & the Suspects. 

All of the gems' magnets were also on “Out”. Which meant they were still on their mission, much to his relief and noticed that Kailynn and her family’s magnets were on the “Home” side. He quickly fished out his phone to give quick texts to both Amethyst and Kailynn, asking either how the mission was going or when she’s going to bring her family over. 

He got two replies quickly after he sent the texts, like they always did for him. Amethyst whined that Pearl was being boring but confirmed that their mission will be done this afternoon or a little bit later, but she said that she was excited to see the kids when they come back. Kailynn said that she’ll come to the house a little bit before the gems come home but now they’re just relaxing and having fun with the kids, and making sure they’re clean for her mother’s sake. 

Steven chuckled at the texts and told them to be safe and have fun and slid his phone into his pocket again. They had a few hours before the entire family came home. 

**“So I was right. Come on, let’s go make your coffee.”** Pink said, startling Steven for a sec before he smiled softly as they held one another hand and Pink grabbed Steven’s favorite mug, a turquoise one with a yellow star, and he grabbed another mug for himself, a Pink one with small blue and purple hearts surrounding it. 

Steven poured some ground beans into the coffee maker and thought for a sec. “Pink? Do you think you could make some tea for Fluorite? I don’t know why, but I have a feeling she wouldn’t want to drink any coffee like you and me.” He requested and thought of what he just said… Why did he think that? He doesn’t know Fluorite that well!.... 

Does he? 

Pink was surprised at the request but had the feeling that Fluorite wouldn’t like to drink coffee either. So he got the tea kettle and poured water inside and put it on top of the stove and turned the fire on. 

Then, they started to dwell on the gem that was inside their bedroom.

Especially her powers. 

Healing. Creating dome-like bubbles that almost looked like a shield. 

Those powers were oddly familiar to the couple, because they were the same as Steven's mother and his lover. The only thing that separated them and herself was that she has wings to fly around, not float like the other two. 

Steven pressed the Brew button on the coffee maker as he was in deep thought. Pink could feel what his lover was thinking and held him from behind. **“Come on, out with it. I know you want to talk about her, I do too. So spill, my Steven.”** Said the lover of Steven. He knew he couldn't hide everything from him, so with that in his brain, he sighed heavily and looked down. 

“I don't understand, Pink.” He started as he moved his head to look at him. “Whenever she was telling us her name, and those cute nicknames of hers…. I had felt something from her, like sorrow… Or grief of even getting to say her own name to us. I don't want to believe that she was lying but, I know there's something.” 

**“Well I can reassure you, she didn't lie to us when she was saying all those names to us, like you I can detect when people are lying and she wasn't… But will admit, I felt something from her as if she had a lump in her throat and was sad to even mention them.”** He replied as he gently petted his hair. 

**“But I will admit, I am awfully curious about a few things myself.”** He started as he turned his head to look at the stairway that led to their room. 

“Go on ahead, love. I'm listening.” He said as he turned his body around to give him his attention. 

Pink frowned and looked at his precious human. **“Whenever you mentioned that she should talk to the Gems, she got scared really quick. Yet, I'm a gem too and she's not scared of me.”**

  
Steven snickered softly. “That I can understand why she's not scared of you, because you're a big teddy bear thinking you're all big and tough.” This statement made the pink gem blush and pulled his lover closer, making him not look at his blushing face. **“N-not funny and not true….”** he mumbled softly.

Steven laughed softly but then thought about what happened and frowned deeply. “She was so scared, you know that better than me… I almost don't want to tell my family about her… We have no idea how she'll react to them, Pink.” 

He was worried about how everything would go down when it did come to that, the day when he introduced Pink to his family for the first time, they flipped out for him being a corrupted gem, Steven was lucky enough to calm everyone down before anything happened. Pink gently kissed Steven's head with reassurance. **“What happened to me, won't be like that with her. I promise Steven, this time she won't have just one protector, she'll have two. You and me, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her even though we just met her.”**

He gave his lover a confirmed nod to that statement. As much as his brain told him that it shouldn't be possible to be so attached to someone already, then again it happened with Pink before they were dating, it felt oddly right to be this attached to her so quickly… but his mind balked at the idea that it shouldn't happen this quickly, especially to a still unstable gem. 

He sighed heavily, he really needed to stop thinking of what ifs for now. He loved mysteries but this wasn't just some puzzle they could solve. This is Fluorite's **_life_**. They promised her that they would not pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do and leave her alone about her past. They knew she was hiding something extremely painful, and it was right for her to do that. Just like how his dad never liked talking about his side of the family or even his own parents or Pink talking about his past as well. Guess Pink and Fluorite have that one thing in common.

Soon, the coffee and the water for tea were ready and they both got to work. Steven pulled out the glass carafe out of the coffee maker while Pink turned off the fire from the stove and while the water was still hot, he poured it over a sachet of strawberry tea, he didn't know he chose that but he didn't think too much of it. After it was stepped long enough, he added a small teaspoon of honey and gently stirred the tea. 

Steven on the other hand took out some cream and sugar and made his and his boyfriend's coffees the way they liked it. He took a small sip of his coffee and sighed softly, a small smile on his face while he imagined the caffeine flooding through his brain and grabbed his lover's cup and walked up to him. “Sweetheart, here's your cup.” 

The male pink gem looked at him as he stopped stirring the tea, and gently grabbed his cup with a soft smile. **“Thank you, my Steven.”**

Pink left the tea on the counter for now and took his cup and took a sip of his drink. Sighing softly as he smiled softly. **“Mmm. Perfect as always…”** He muttered softly as he continued to drink one more sip. 

Steven smiled sweetly but then tapped his fingers against his mug anxiously as he stared at the mug filled with tea that was for Purple Fluorite only… 

“Love?” 

**“Mm?”**

“...Do you think you can help me cook something?” 

**_M̥e̥ḁn̥w̥h̥i̥l̥e̥, u̥p̥ i̥n̥ S̥t̥e̥v̥e̥n̥’s̥ B̥e̥d̥r̥o̥o̥m̥:_ **

After the couple left, it took her at least 20 seconds to resist the urge to sit on the bed before it won the battle and sat down, thankfully, she stopped herself from burrowing underneath the covers. 

She was grateful that she was allowed to hold onto the Cookie Cat Plushie, which she cuddled close to her chest. 

They were downstairs… It was very strange but she could sense them. Then again, she could sense anybody that would come near her if she was focused and conscious. She could tell they were downstairs, probably making that “ **_coffee_ **” that Steven mentioned earlier…. Her face scrunched up at the word, it sounded familiar yet a weird smell consumed her and it left a bad taste in her mouth as she gently sticked out her little tongue. 

She then felt a acrid twinge of anxiety and worry from Steven and figured _she_ was the reason for it.

She felt bad for not telling them, guilty even. But how could she even explain herself in the first place? 

Back in her world, everyone; minus her Steven, had tried with all of their might to talk through her grief, but they could only do so little. She refused to open up to anyone after what she had been through, and she didn't even tell them about her friend or what the diamonds did to her! She was unable to talk about it.

She had existed in this fugue state. First, she barely left her room, whenever she wasn't there; she would always be around her lost half’s grave, and after that, she was always stuck in that forsaken tower. 

Before her time in Homeworld, everyone gave up on her, but Kailynn and her mom tried harder to get her to open up to them at least, but she knew… Every time she left that room, they would watch her with this _stricken_ expression, but Steven had always given her this **_harsh and deadly_ ** glare that sometimes scared her more than made her sad. As if PF was a ghost who was haunting them for all eternity. 

They deserved to hear the truth, but the fact was she wasn't strong enough to tell them at all. 

She gently put the plush to the side as her gem glowed again and she summoned out a familiar folded blanket that was purple and polka dots of pale pink and stripes of blue. She gently put the blanket around her and held onto the toy once more, letting the scents of things that reminded her of happier days calm her. 

It was a little while until she felt familiar warmth in front of her and next to her. She soon felt gentle fingers combing through her hair. 

**“Fluorite?”** Pink called her name as he stepped forward once.

“Hey, are you okay, Bud?” Steven asked, his voice full of concern. 

The small gem looked up and saw Steven next to her and Pink in front of her, holding a tray of mugs and plates. 

**“Did you hear us before?”**

She nodded softly. _“Yes. Steven asked if I was okay. I'm fine.”_

They soon had troubled frowns. “Fluorite. That is true, but we were saying your name 5 times before that.” **“Even Steven sat next to you for like 15 seconds after that.”**

“So… You didn't hear or saw either of us?”

She blushed softly at that and looked down. _‘Oh… I'm.. I'm sorry…’_ Just how long had she'd been withdrawing for? 

“S’okay. Don't worry about that.” Steven reassured and in one of his hands was a pink cup with Cookie Cat and small stars on it. “Here, Pink made you some tea. We thought you wouldn't like coffee so I asked him to make you something else.” He motioned the cup towards her and hoped that she would take it. 

Much to his delight, she gently took it from his hands and held it before she placed the plush next to her. The mug warmed up her hands and chased away the invisible darkness that tried to consume her and erased the chill she didn’t realize she was feeling. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the human next to her was fidgeting. 

“Umm, we should’ve asked you earlier but, do you by any chance _like_ to eat? We made some food, but it’s not that much, it’s just mostly grilled cheese with some avocado in it.” **“We didn’t know if you liked eating or not so we made you a plate if you wanted it.”** They gestured to the plate that the pink gem was holding in his hands. 

The small gem blinked in surprise. _“You… you two made me… food?...”_

Steven started to blush and looked at one of the walls, not wanting her to see his face. “Well, you see; I was in a cooking mood, which was the reason why we were down there for so long! I know that you’re a gem and you don’t need to eat or drink, but some of the gems in my family and Pink like to, that or they just love the smell of it. But that’s okay, you don’t have to like it or anything!” 

**“Yeah and if you don’t like eating or drinking, that’s fine with us too.”**

Even the smallest thought of refusing anything that was either food or a drink that the couple _specifically_ made for **_her_ ** was completely out of the question, she mentally struggled with the process of it… it’s been so long since someone made something for her; why **_wouldn’t_ ** she want it? 

They obviously sensed her thoughts because the next thing she saw was their pleased and flustered faces.

“Cool! Give us a sec!” 

The small gem watched them with curious eyes as the human gently grabbed the tray while the pink gem gently grabbed the mugs. Steven gently placed the tray in between them and made sure it wasn't uneven or anything. 

“I hope they're okay.” Steven said, shyly as he messed with the back of his hair. 

**“I wouldn’t worry about that, my Steven. Your cooking is always delicious.”** Pink reassured as he sat next to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, which in return made the poor human blush a bright red. 

Soon, she picked up the sandwich and took a small bite. Pink was right, his cooking is delicious! The buttery bread was crisp and golden while the cheese was melted to perfection. The saltiness of the cheese was cut by the flavorful and richness of avacado. 

Fluorite had never eaten food before, she took a couple more bites, amazed and delighted at how good it tasted. 

Steven smiled, unconsciously puffing out his chest with pride. “I'm glad you like it! As the first meal ever in the beginning of the day, grilled cheese is very good and hard to mess up.” 

She then took a sip of the tea that they made for her. It was sweet, it was warm, the taste of strawberries and honey overwhelmed her senses in the best way possible. It reminded her of the rare good days that she had. It made her remember of her long lost gem friend that she had ever made ever since everything went downhill for her on Earth. 

“I'm sorry. Tea and Grilled cheese is a little weird, but I had an idea that you wouldn't like coffee like Pink and I do.” Steven said between the sips of coffee. 

**“Yeah, I believe you couldn't even handle the smell of it at all.”**

Fluorite looked down at her tea and blushed softly. _“I don't think it's weird, thank you… And you're right, when I took a whiff of the “coffee” I didn't like the smell at all!”_ at the end, she gently stuck out her tongue and had her eyes squinting in disgust as she shook her head softly. This little act of display made Steven start laughing and putting his cup down so he wouldn't spill any coffee anywhere while Pink Agate let out a soft chuckle. 

This made the purple and corrupted gem look at the couple in awe. Her eyes sparkled for a bit and was just staring at them. 

“Does it taste okay?” Steven suddenly asked. 

She blinked at the question. _‘...Pardon?’_

**“The tea. We weren't sure if you would like it or not.”** Pink started. “Yeah. Is it okay? For next time, do you want anything else in it? More honey or even some sugar?” Steven asked again

PF calmed herself down and smiled, still in disbelief that there was going to be a ‘next time’. 

_“No, it's perfect. I liked it.’_

For the next few moments, they spent it quietly eating, she noticed that sometimes, the couple would hold hands as they were drinking their coffee or one of them would lean close to the other while the significant other would kiss their forehead. The trio was obviously lost in their own thoughts, because Fluorrie was almost expecting for them to change their mind and ask her to leave. Honestly, she wouldn't blame them for doing so, and she would've left the temple if they told her to, but she believed that she didn't have the guts or bring herself to leave this reality. 

“Fluorite? I'm sorry to put you in this situation, but I have to ask you for a favor.” Steven said in an apologetic tone, breaking the silence while making her scared of what he was going to ask. “You see, it's about my family. They're kinda _hair triggers._ Meaning they're going to overreact when they see you. It's really, **_really_** important that you don't use your bubble like you did at the lighthouse. Or use any of your powers.” 

**“Yeah, the time they saw me, they flipped out and they wanted to put me in a bubble.”**

“ **_Pink!_ ** Don't scare her, she doesn't need more worry on her plate.” 

Purple looked at them and nodded softly. She could do that…. Well, she hoped she could do it. She'll try to control herself if it meant she could stay with the couple. The couple in front of her frowned. **“We're sorry. Don't take it the wrong way, we trust and I believe that you wouldn't ever hurt anyone on purpose- even though we just met,** **we** **can feel that. However, we need you to prove that to them. If you activate your powers, they'll freak out and make them get all overprotective, trust me; that's the last thing this family needs.”** Pink shivered at the thought of them being overprotective and how they'll react if she ever did use her powers. 

Steven drummed his fingers against his mug and sighed heavily. “I love them and all but as they quoted; I'm the _‘Squishy human’_ and they tend to worry about me too much than Kailynn; then again she's half gem so she gets a pass.” 

PF understood and knew exactly how delicate humans can be… She almost started crying as the horrific memory started to resurface and started to push it away before it overwhelmed her completely. 

“Don't worry, it's just only for when we introduce you to them” Steven reassured and smiled gently as he booped her nose with a gentle finger, which the small gem let out a giggle and Pink snorted softly. **“So until then,** **No** **powers,** **_Capice_ ** **?”**

  
She couldn't help but smile back. _“Capice.”_

**_ To Be Continued... _ **

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems return, and Kailynn’s Family arrives!!
> 
> *Sarcastic* Oh joy for the trio! The Gem and Kailynn’s Family meet Fluorite! 
> 
> And a certain gem grows feelings for the small gem!~


	4. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains why I have been absent from this story and when I’ll update the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a question I want to ask all of you in the note as well so please read throughly.

Hello fellow readers! I know you were expecting the next chapter for some time and I do apologize for that!

You see, I've been really busy lately and my house is pure chaos and I needed some time to myself, not to mention I keep getting myself distracted like drawing or playing Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory.

_**(The game is really good! Recommend to play it!)** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_***clears my throat***_ Anyway, I came to say to everyone that has been reading thus far that I haven't given this story up, or any of them for that matter!

I just been so busy and making sure my new puppy wasn't causing a ruckus! His name is Shiloh, he’s a 6 month old Shih Tzu, who is adorable and filled with energy, I'll try to write more and update this story as soon as I can! If I can get stuff done quickly, I think I can have the story updated by the end of January or in the early days of February! So don’t lose hope yet, fellow readers!   
  


Oh! And before I go; there is something I want to discuss with you.  


You see; during my absence, I got a drawing app that can let me draw some of my sketches from my sketchbook, so I’ve been redrawing some of my old drawings that I’ve done in the past, and did one that you all know; The Cookie Cat plush from the first chapter! 

I know in the more info I put in Traditional Art, but I want to get everyone’s opinion so I can do what I need to do! I’ll put down the pictures of both drawings to see which one you like more! 

Until then, thank you for being so patient with me and not bomboaring me with comments saying: "please upload soon!"

Thank you for your attention and I hope you have a good day or a wonderful night!

Now; the Question: 

_**Which one do you prefer?  
** _

_**  
  
Traditional?** _

_**OR** _

_**  
Digital?** _

**Take your time on this decision, no rush or no pressure!**   
  


_**Until then: Bye bye!~ I’ll see all of you in the next chapter!!~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put down a comment for me to see which one you prefer! Bye bye! Have a good day or a wonderful night!


End file.
